A Cliche High School Story, With A Twist!
by Organization 13 Members 0
Summary: Complete randomness, EXTREME OOCness, and OC's BEWARE THE OC'S! one of the characters is being written out, just so the readers know!
1. The classic, love hurts!

**Avery: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! here is our first story! Be happy!**

**Amanda: shakes head Yes Avery it is our first story, don't be so obvious. **

**Kijo: both of u just say the Disclaimer and Stuff!**

**Avery & Amanda: We don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts or songs if there are any in this coming story... we hate tis u know that kijo!**

**Kijo: i know but it hurts me too scince i don't get Cloud**

**Summary: This story is about us at highschool with the Kh crew, yes sooooooo cliche no? But deal with it and read it up got it pleas? **

**Chapter 01**

"**THE BEGINNING"**

**It seems like an ordinary high school, with your average gossip spreaders, and your standard secret keepers. That's because it is your average high school with average gossip spreaders and secret keepers. We start this story in the bedroom of twins and best friends, Avery and Amanda.**

**The alarm woke Amanda, who stumbled to the curtains and threw them wide, casting sunlight on her sister's still-sleeping silhouette. Avery sat up, covered her eyes, and groaned loudly.**

"**Come on! You're going to be late!" Amanda sighed.**

"**Do I look like I care?" Avery asked in return.**

"**Just get up. Besides, if you don't get up, you won't be able to see Riku." Amanda teased, with a huge grin on her face.**

"**Yeah, true, but if you don't start running, dear old Ansem won't ever set eyes on you again." Avery threatened, struggling not to laugh. (Yes, people, Amanda is dating Ansem, and has been for roughly five months.)**

"**Point taken. Anyway, Mom has breakfast waiting in the kitchen."**

"**How do you know? You haven't left the room."**

"**I can smell it. It smells like," Amanda paused and sniffed the air, "Eggs and pancakes."**

"**I'm up." Avery said, hurtling out of her bed and into their closet. About five minutes later, Avery came out, fully dressed and left the room to get some breakfast. Amanda walked into the closet, left the room to wake up their other triplet, Cloud, and then joined her sister in the kitchen. After they had eaten their breakfast, they bolted out the door to catch the bus to Destiny Islands High School. At the bus stop, instead of just the regular two or three kids that usually caught the bus there, there was an entire crowd.**

"**Ansem, what's going on?" Amanda asked, coming up behind him and throwing her arms around his neck.**

"**New student." He replied, turning around and wrapping her in an embrace.**

"**Why are all these people here?"**

"**The new guy has, literally, fire-red hair, and cat green eyes. Take a look."**

"**Ansem, that's mean!" Amanda exclaimed.**

"**What is?"**

"**Gawking at someone just because they look different. It's horrible!"**

"**I guess so. Want to walk to school? The bus will be way too crowded, and we'll never find seats."**

"**Sure. Let me tell Avery and Cloud." Amanda walked off to tell her sister and brother that she and Ansem were walking to school.**

"**What's troubling you, Amanda?" Ansem asked once they were out of earshot of the other people.**

"**Nothing. Why do you ask?" she replied.**

"**Something's wrong, and you know it." He said.**

"**How do you figure?" Amanda asked.**

"**Let's see. Normally, you're all hyper and talkative, but today, you're actually walking beside me, not in front, and you're completely silent. So I know something's up." Ansem teased.**

"**Why do you have to know me so well?" Amanda asked.**

"**That's what happens when you grow up with a person." Ansem said.**

"**True point. I don't know. There's just a feeling of foreboding essence in the air, so to speak." Amanda replied.**

"**Interesting. I've been thinking about something a lot lately." Ansem said turning to face Amanda.**

"**What?" she asked, also facing him.**

"**Maybe, we aren't compatible enough."**

"**What d'you mean?"**

"**I'm saying that I don't think that… damn it, there's no easy way to say this."**

"**Say what? That you don't think that we belong together?"**

"**Yes. I'm sorry." Ansem said, facing Amanda, who was steadily turning redder. She did nothing but turn and walk away. (She's saving her anger for another time.) Amanda walked the rest of the way to school thinking about the band, (Sora on bass guitar, Ansem _was _the lead singer, then he quit, Riku was the drums, Amanda played electric guitar and sang in the background with Avery.) Amanda arrived at school just as the warning bell was ringing, and she had it hurry to her locker in order to be able to make it to her class on time. She was digging in her locker when Sora came by and slammed it shut.**

"**Cute. Real cute, Sora. I'm late enough as it is, without having to open my locker again, and it chose today, of all days, to be a pain, and not open for me."**

"**Let me try it for you." Sora offered, and stepped in front of the stubborn locker. He twirled the dial, and it swung open on the first try.**

"**Lucky for you, it likes you." Amanda said, peering over Sora's shoulder.**

"**Why do you say that?" he asked.**

"**Because it hates everyone else. Now, if you don't mind, I've gotta run, or I'll be late." As soon as she stopped speaking, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.**

"**Perfect. The last thing is another tardy." Amanda sighed.**

"**Why's that?" Sora asked.**

"**If I get another tardy, it means a detention. And we have band practice this afternoon." She explained.**

"**That's right. Hey, do you know if Ansem's going to be there this afternoon?"**

"**He's not, he quit."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because he broke up with me on the way to school this morning."**

"**I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to help?"**

"**Not really, unless you have a friend that knows our songs and that can sing.**

"**Can't help you there. Why don't we hold auditions this afternoon, instead of practicing?"**

"**That sounds fine, as long as you get the notices up by the time practice starts, 'cause I won't have time."**

"**You sound busy. What all do you have going on?" Sora asked as he and Amanda walked to their first-period class together. (They both have history first.)**

"**Well, let's see, I'm on the decoration committee for the dance, I'm in the process of three huge projects, I just got dumped by someone who I've been dating of the past five months, and, oh yeah, I'm the secret keeper of the entire school, alongside Avery." Amanda said.**

"**Oh, yeah, that could be very bad."**

"**You have no idea." Amanda finished as she and Sora came up to the door of the classroom. They walked in into the middle of the lesson, and the teacher looked up.**

"**May I have your excuses for your tardiness?" Professor Sephiroth asked.**

"**My locker wouldn't open." Amanda said.**

"**And I was helping her get it open." Sora explained.**

"**Sit down. And, Amanda?" Sephiroth said to Amanda.**

"**Yes, professor?" Amanda asked.**

"**See me after school, in detention."**

"**Yes, sir." Amanda sat in silence through the lesson, and when the bell rang, she walked to her locker looking downhearted.**

"**Amanda, wait up!" Amanda turned to see her sister, Avery, running towards her.**

"**Hey, Ave. what's up?"**

"**I heard about you and Ansem. Sora just told me. You okay?"**

"**I'm fine. I'm too busy to be depressed. And, I can't make it to practice today." Amanda answered, fighting with her locker.**

"**Why not?"**

"**I got detention from Sephiroth for being late."**

"**That's too bad. What d'you mean, too busy to be depressed?"**

"**I'm on the decoration committee for the dance, I'm working on three huge projects, I just got dumped, and you and I are the secret keepers of the entire school."**

"**That's a lot of pressure. Can you handle it?"**

"**Of course I can. It'd just be easier if I had someone to lean on once in a while."**

"**I'm here for you. You know that, right?"**

"**Of course I do. It just feels weird, after being with Ansem for such a long time. It's like, there's a huge part of me that's missing, and I don't know how to fill it."**

"**Maybe if you start going out with someone else, you'll feel better."**

"**Like who? No one else likes me that way at this school, and if there is, I haven't met him yet, which is saying something, considering."**

"**I could name one person."**

"**Who?"**

"**I said that I could. I never said that I would."**

"**True point. I have to go otherwise I'll never make it to my next class on time. It's all the way across the school, and you know how big this place is." Amanda said, slamming her locker shut.**

"**Yes I do. I still get lost sometimes."**

"**See you later, Avery." Amanda called to her twin over her shoulder as she walked away.**

"**Avery! Wait up!" Sora called, running from around the corner.**

"**Hey, Sora. What's up?" Avery asked.**

"**I was wondering if you heard that Amanda wasn't going to be at practice today."**

"**Yeah. She just hightailed it out of here to make it to her next class, after telling me that she got detention." Avery said, slamming her locker shut, and started walking to her next class.**

"**I was also wondering if…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Never mind."**

"**Tell me if you decide to cancel practice, okay?"**

"**I already did, after Amanda got detention. I just need to tell Riku not to show."**

"**Tell me not to show where, now?" Riku asked, coming up behind Sora. Avery called bye to the boys and walked off to her next class.**

"**Tell you that practice is canceled, and we need to audition new singers, because Ansem quit when he broke up with Amanda this morning."**

"**Ouch. Is she alright?"**

"**She says that she's too busy to be depressed aver something like that. Anyway, she got detention this morning, and that means that she won't be able to practice with up, and besides, we have no singer."**

"**Makes sense. What am I going to with my afternoon now?**

"**I don't know. Maybe, iron your shirts?" Sora teased.**

"**That's not funny. What are you going to do, rip up your shirts?" Riku asked with a smile on his face. (FYI: Riku is the king of preps in this story, and Sora is the king of punks.)**

"**Probably. I need more ratty shirts. I only have five, and I just got a new shirt. You'd probably like it, Riku. It's got a collar and everything."**

"**Oh, shut up." Riku turned and walked away with Sora's teasing laughter ringing in his ears. Amanda, Sora, Riku, and Avery all had lunch after third period, and they met at their usual spot, which was under a tall oak tree. They sat down with their lunches, and talked about what all had happened so far in the day. Somehow, the conversation turned to Amanda and Ansem breaking up.**

"**So, what exactly did he say to you?" Sora asked Amanda, who swallowed her Ramen noodles.**

"**What he said was something like: 'Maybe we're not compatible enough' and some other crap like that." Amanda said, looking over to where Ansem was standing, laughing with some of his other buddies.**

"**Well, I can't make him take you back, but I will say this. He doesn't know what he's given up." Sora said, blushing lightly. (The only way you would know if he was blushing was if you were looking directly at his cheeks, and even then it'd be really hard to tell.)**

"**What d'you mean by that?" Avery asked, knowing full well that Sora had liked Amanda since the day that they'd met. (At the beginning of the second trimester when Sora transferred and he told Avery that after he found out Amanda's name and that Avery was the secret keeper for the school.)**

"**Oh, nothing. Just that Ansem passed up a girl who devotes herself to anything and everything that she holds close to her, and won't go down without a fight, and a damn good guitar player at that." Sora quickly covered up. Avery smiled to herself, and accidentally knocked over her ramen. **

"**Oh, dammit. I'll be right back. I've gotta get some more ramen."**

"**I'll join you, for company." Riku offered.**

"**See you in a few." Amanda said, watching Riku help Avery up off the ground and walk towards the cafeteria. Amanda sighed and leaned back against the tree and Sora looked at her.**

"**Are you really not upset about Ansem?"**

"**Frankly, Sora, I knew that he'd do something like that eventually. I grew up with that kid, and I know that he finds it hard to actually keep a commitment for a long time."**

"**I'm sorry, really, I am."**

"**Don't be. He's not worth getting upset over."**

"**Hey, you know how there's going to be a dance? Maybe you'd…"**

"**Hey, Amanda, come over here!" one of the members of Ansem's group called.**

"**Be right there!" Amanda called back. She looked back to Sora, who shrugged.**

"**Tell me when I get back, okay?"**

"**Yeah." Amanda stood up, and walked over to the group, avoiding Ansem's stare. The person that called her over, the new kid named Axel, pulled her away from the rest of the group.**

"**You want to know why Ansem broke up with you?"**

"**I know why. He didn't think that we were compatible enough." Axel laughed and shook his head.**

"**No. the real reason is because he was dared to ask you out in the first place, and that if he went out with you for more than four months, then his friends would give him a hundred munny for every month."**

"**That little bastard." Amanda growled.**

"**Don't act like you know anything. I wasn't supposed to tell."**

"**Did you call me over just to tell me that my ex only dated me to get munny?"**

'**No, I have a secret to tell you. You are the secret keeper of the school, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay. There's a person that I like. The only thing is, the person's a guy, and I don't know how to talk to him."**

"**Can I ask who the person is?"**

"**His name's Roxas."**

"**ROXAS?"**

"**Yes, Roxas. And please don't scream. I don't want any more unwanted attention than I've already gotten because of the way I look."**

"**Sorry. But Roxas? I hope you know that he's one of the most popular kids in school, and he's also the captain of the kendo team. He's constantly surrounded by his followers, and he's got a really big ego. No offense to you, but I really don't see you liking a person like that."**

"**I know. I normally don't, but there's something about him that sticks out from the other popularity-crazed kids at this school. It's like he doesn't like being popular, but there's nothing that he can do about it."**

"**I've got a question for you, Axel. Why do you hang out with Ansem?"**

"**Because him and his friends are the only people that'll talk to me."**

"**That's not true. If anything, they'll talk _about_ you behind your back. Besides, if you hang out with us, you'll have more of a chance to talk to Roxas, because that guy has a lot of secrets that he won't tell anyone else, so he comes to us all the time. That and you'll get along with my sister, Sora, and Riku much better than you will with anyone in this group. We don't care what you look like, although I must say, you look really cool. I like your hair. It brings out the color in your eyes even more."**

"**Thanks, Amanda. Do you really not mind if I come join you guys?"**

"**Axel, if I didn't want you hanging out with us, would I have invited you?"**

"**No, I guess not."**

"**Exactly. Let's go. Avery and Riku should be getting back soon." Amanda said, walking back towards Sora. Axel followed, after telling Ansem that he was hanging out with Amanda and the rest of her friends. (Needless to say, Ansem got pissed off.) They walked back and Amanda introduced Axel to Sora, who immediately hit it off, and Avery and Riku came back.**

"**Hey, what took you two so long?" Amanda asked smirking.**

"**Long line." Riku answered.**

"**This is Axel. Axel, this is my twin, Avery, and Riku. Guys, this is Axel. He wants to hang out with us, rather than with Ansem and his gang of yuppies. If that's all right with you, that is."**

"**Of course it is. You know me, Amanda. In fact, he fits in with us better than he would with any other group in this entire school."**

"**Why do you say that?" Axel asked, looking slightly offended.**

"**Because, we're all a bunch of misfits, and no one else wants to hang out with us." Sora explained.**

"**That, we all think differently than everyone else, we don't care what anyone thinks of us, and we just don't give a damn."**

"**Makes sense." Axel said.**

"**You bet it does." Amanda said, hunching over a sheet of paper, her pencil making quick strokes as she designed a flier for the auditions.**

"**What do you think of this for the audition notice?" she asked, holding up the flier. Everybody said that it looked good with its bright colors and the date of the audition, set for next Thursday. Avery turned around to see Cloud walking towards them, followed by Leon and his girlfriend, Yuffie. (Leon's girlfriend, not Cloud's. Cloud doesn't have one yet.)**

"**What are you squirrels up to?" Cloud asked.**

"**Hey, Cloud. Nothing much, just designing a flier for auditions for the new lead signer. Ansem quit." Amanda explained.**

"**Any particular reason why he quit?"**

"**He quit when he broke up with Amanda on the way to school this morning." Avery said. Cloud said nothing, but wrapped Amanda in a hug. She wrestled out of it, and playfully threw Cloud to the ground. He flipped up, and grabbed Amanda in a headlock, but released her when Ansem walked over.**

"**How childish. I don't know about you, Seifer, but play fighting seems oh so elementary, if you ask me."**

"**Extremely childish, Ansem." Seifer agreed.**

"**Oh, and breaking your commitment with your band because you broke my sister's heart isn't childish at all, right, Ansem?" Cloud retorted.**

"**Cloud, drop it. My heart isn't broken, it belongs to the band. Now, if the band were to break up, then we might have a problem. But it's not, and we don't." Amanda said, pushing between Ansem and her brother.**

"**Apart from this little interruption, I was having a pretty good day." Avery said, pushing past Ansem, followed by Amanda, Sora, Riku, Axel, Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie. Ansem turned and glared after the group. Once inside the building, Amanda walked into the library to make copies of the flier to post around the school. She passed out copies to Avery, Riku, and Sora, and then took a pile for herself. (Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie went back to the cafeteria when they got back inside.) The bell rang, and they all went their separate ways, stopping occasionally to slap a flier to random lockers, message boards, and walls. By the time the final bell rang, the four had effectively papered the school in fliers.**

**Amanda walked into the detention room as the bell rang, took a seat, pulled out her schoolbooks, and had barely started her work when the door opened and Sora walked in. she looked up, and when she saw it was Sora, she did a double-take.**

"**Sora, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked, shocked.**

"**What d'you think? I got detention." He answered, sliding into the seat next to Amanda.**

"**Did you start a spitball fight again?" Amanda sighed.**

"**Maybe." Sora said. (You have to remember that Sora is the 'King of Punks', so he gets in a lot of trouble.)**

"**What are we going to do with you, Sora?" Amanda asked.**

"**No talking! This is detention, not social hour!" The teacher broke in. Sora leaned over his desk with a piece of paper, and when he was done writing, he passed the note to Amanda. She took it, opened it, and read what he wrote. 'I was hoping that you'd go to the dance with me. It might stop me from getting in so much trouble.' Amanda grinned, picked up her pencil, and wrote a response, which said, 'Sora, you couldn't stay out of trouble if you were Riku. Jk, jk. To answer your question, yes. And, can you help me with this math problem?' Amanda passed it back to Sora, who read the reply, blushing. He leaned over her work, and whispered, "Carry the one." **

**Amanda whispered her thanks, and the rest of the two-hour detention was Sora helping Amanda with math, and vice-versa.**

"**You may go." The teacher dismissed the detention-goers. Sora and Amanda packed their stuff and walked out into the schoolyard. Stepping into the sun, Sora turned to Amanda.**

"**Are you sure you're willing to go to the dance with me?" he asked.**

"**Sora, if I didn't want to go with you, would I have said yes?" Amanda said.**

"**Very true point. But, I'm a troublemaker, a punk, and you're not." Sora countered.**

"**I'm more punk than you can imagine." Amanda quipped. Sora choked on his soda, and studied Amanda, with her whit shirt and pants, white airwalks, carrying her violin with one hand, and her guitar slung over one shoulder.**

"**No offense, but I cannot see you as punk." He said.**

"**Wait for the dance, them you'll see just how punk I can be." Amanda challenged.**

"**But the dance is two weeks away!" Sora exclaimed.**

"**Exactly." Amanda smiled.**

"**You are cold."**

"**I know. I love watching you squirm."**

"**You scare me sometimes."**

"**Race you to the oak!" Amanda cried, dropping her stuff and running to the oak tree in Sora's front yard, leaving Sora standing confused until he took off after Amanda. He caught up, tackled her, laughing. Amanda wriggled out from under Sora and finished the race to the tree.**

**Once at the tree, Amanda grabbed a branch and hoisted herself into its leafy embrace. She skittered about halfway up, while Sora pulled himself onto the lowest branch.**

"**C'mon, gimme a break! Where do you get all this energy, anyway?" Sora panted.**

"**I'm a soccer player, and that means that I have to be in shape. You should give it a try." Amanda mocked.**

"**I am in shape, I just don't like sports." Sora responded.**

"'**Cause you're lazy!" Amanda taunted.**

"**I am not lazy! You're more active than I am. Besides, punks don't play sports." Sora provoked.**

"**I never said I was full punk." Amanda shot back.**

"**Oh, shut up." Sora grunted, pulling himself onto the branch that Amanda was sitting on.**

"**Why don't you make me?" Amanda teased.**

"**Maybe I will." Sora leaned forward and sealed Amanda's lips with his own. Amanda would've pitched backwards, had Sora's arm not been snaked around her waist. Amanda's eyes shut and she slid her arms around Sora's neck. Sora pulled away, blushing fiercely, and pulled Amanda into an embrace. (This is hard when you're sitting on a branch about two inches wide.) When Sora let Amanda go, she slid off the branch and swung herself onto the ground. Sora followed, and when he jumped to the ground, Amanda was leaning over her stuff. She stood up, slinging her guitar over her back.**

"**I should probably get home." She said, facing Sora.**

"**Let me walk you." He offered.**

"**But, you're already home, and I live another mile away."**

"**So? I could use the exercise."**

"**If you insist." Amanda relented.**

"**And I do." Sora said. The two walked in the direction of Amanda's house, but not before Sora grabbed Amanda's free hand and interlaced their fingers. They walked a good part of the way in silence, then Sora turned to Amanda.**

"**Just in case you didn't realize this, but, I want to be with you, to be able to stand by your side. As more than friends, I mean." Sora stuttered. Amanda chuckled and stopped walking.**

"**Sora, I realize that you like me as more than a friend, but…" Amanda trailed off, and Sora looked crest-fallen.**

"**You don't like me that way, do you?" he asked, fearing her answer.**

"**Of course I do. If I didn't, I would've pushed you out of the tree when you kissed me. All the big 'but' is, is the amount of teasing that everyone would give us, and you should know me well enough to know that I don't like being teased."**

"**That you don't. We could keep our relationship a secret. I know you can keep those." Sora said.**

"**You must want to be with me pretty bad if you're willing to do that." Amanda replied.**

"**You have no idea."**

"**Tell you what. If you can hold off until after the dance, I'm yours. Fully and completely, and in public. I guarantee. But only if you wait until after the dance." Amanda said. Sora took a breath.**

"**Fine. I can wait that long. I think." Sora agreed. Amanda smiled, and started walking back home, her hand still intertwined with Sora's. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both thinking about what would happen after the dance.**

**While Sora and Amanda were racing, Avery was on the phone with Riku, who was chatting casually, yet was silently debating about whether or not he'd ask Avery to the dance over the phone or in person.**

"**Hey, Avery, are you doing anything right now?" Riku asked.**

"**Besides talking to you? Nothing."**

"**Could you meet me by the fence in about half an hour? There's something I want to ask you."**

"**Couldn't you ask over the phone?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Ok. I'll see you there."**

"**Talk to you later. I've gotta go."**

"**Bye, Riku."**

"**Bye, Avery."**

**The half-hour passed slowly to Avery, and when the time came, Avery darted out the door and raced to the fence, where Riku was already waiting.**

"**Hey, Riku. What's up?"**

"**I was wondering if you had a date to the dance." Riku said, turning red beneath his silver hair.**

"**The only way that I'd be going to a dance is if someone asks me." Avery replied.**

"**You wouldn't go any other way?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Will you go with me?" Riku asked, full-on blushing now.**

"**Um, this is kinda sudden. But, if you really want me to, I'll say yes."**

"**You have no idea." Riku said, vaulting over the fence and pulling Avery into the circle of his arms. Avery flushed an even brighter red than Riku, and hid her face in his chest. Riku tightened his arms and Avery slid her arms around his waist. They pulled apart when they heard Avery's front door slam. (Amanda was just getting home from detention.)**

"**I should probably get back." Avery whispered.**

"**Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." Riku replied.**

**Amanda: so did u like it?**

**Avery: yeah did ya? Who thinks Ansem is an ass? **

**Olivia: When do i come in dangit?**

**Avery: by the way if no one got it, Amanda and i are secret keepers of the school!**

**Olivia: R&R PEOPLE SO I CAN GET INTO THE STORY!**


	2. Arrival of Olivia!

Olivia: Yay! I get to make my spectacular entrance now!

Avery: Yes, yes Olivia now calm down! ...and why are you wearing a red dress?

Olivia: it's for Ansem's funeral and my entrance! mostly my entrance!

Amanda: still heartbroken

Disclaimer: nope, not a bit of it is owned by us! Just olivia, Amanda and Avery!

**Chapter 02**

**The Auditions**

**Nothing exciting happened after that Monday. The week passed slowly, until Thursday rolled around. Everyone, being Avery, Amanda, Sora, and Riku, were standing in the band room, ready to start the auditions.**

"**Where is everybody?" Sora asked, looking at his watch, "The auditions started half an hour ago."**

"**Forget everybody, where is anybody?" Amanda corrected.**

"**Doesn't look like anyone wanted to try out, because they know how lame you guys are." Ansem said, walking into the band room.**

"**Well then, you must be pretty lame then, huh? Seeing as we're trying to fill your old spot in this 'lame' band." Riku cracked.**

"**Excuse me, is this the auditions for the singer of 'Insignia'?" a girl asked, timidly poking her head in the room.**

"**Yeah, come on in. and your name is…?" Sora asked.**

"**Tiffany." The girl said.**

"**Welcome, Tiffany. Have you ever sang on front of a crowd before?" Amanda asked. Tiffany shook her head and started walking out the door.**

"**Whoa, where are you going? You don't have to have experience to join. We were just asking." Avery said.**

"**So, what were you going to sing for us?" Riku asked.**

"**I was going to sing 'S.O.S' by Rhianna." Tiffany said.**

"**Have at it." Sora said. Tiffany broke into song, but stopped about halfway through.**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't remember the rest of the song."**

"**If you can't remember that song, then you definitely won't be able to remember our songs. I'm sorry." Riku said, dismissing Tiffany. The rest of the tryouts went steadily downwards, with horrible renditions of 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake, 'Dirty Little Secrets' by The All American Rejects, and others, until…**

"**This sucks! We've been through everyone in that hallway, and we still have no singer!" Amanda exclaimed.**

"**Chill, Amanda. We just need more time." Sora said.**

"**We don't have more time! We're playing at Infinity next week! This is the only time that we have, if we're going to play with a singer that'll know our songs."**

"**What you need is a band that has talent, and you're sure to find a singer." Ansem broke in. (He stayed and watched the auditions.)**

"**And I say it's high time you left." Avery said. Ansem turned and walked out the door, moments later followed by a shriek of pain.**

"**What was that?" Amanda asked, looking at the other band members, who shrugged.**

"**I walked over that guy's foot. He wouldn't move out of my way." A new voice said, entering the room. Everybody snapped around to face the person that entered, and both Avery's and Amanda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.**

"**Olivia, is that you?" Avery asked.**

"**Last time I checked I was." She responded, right before she disappeared under the twins.**

"**You know her?" Sora asked.**

"**Yeah, she moved to Australia about eight years ago." Amanda explained.**

"**Is she here to try out, or to chat?" Riku broke in.**

"**I'm here to try out." Olivia said.**

"**What are you going to sing?" Sora asked.**

"'**Going Under' by Evanescence." And without further persuasion, she broke into song. By the time that the song was over, the members were open-mouthed and gaping. They huddled together and began whispering ferverently. Amanda turned to Olivia, and grinning broke the news.**

"**Congratulations, Olivia. You're our new lead singer. Here's a list of all the times that we practice and where, and our songs. I hope you learn fast."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because we're playing at Infinity in two weeks. That's why there are so many practices."**

"**That kinda sucks. But, I can do it." Olivia said confidently.**

"**You sure? Because our songs are pretty fast-paced." Riku said.**

"**What's your deal, Riku?" Avery asked.**

"**What do you mean, deal?"**

"**Ever since she came in, you've been silent, and when you've spoken to her, it's been to ask pointless questions or to dishearten her."**

"**I don't have an issue; I just think that we really didn't need to audition a new singer. We have two backup singers for that exact purpose."**

"**True as that may be, that's only if the singer can't make a show. Besides, we can't have only one background singer, it would throw off the balance." Amanda said.**

"**That doesn't make sense. If we have one backup singer and one lead, then it should be perfectly balanced. It's your theory that doesn't make sense." Riku contradicted.**

"**We need to be able to hear both the lead and the backup singers. If we only have one of each, then you'll only be able to hear the lead. That's why we have two backup, and one lead." Amanda argued**

"**That doesn't make any sense! If we have one of each, then the singers can take turns singing." Riku shot back.**

"**But that means that we have no backup singers, but two co-lead singers. We need two backup singers for balance." Amanda disagreed. **

"**Guys, can you stop arguing, please?" Olivia shouted. Both Amanda and Riku ceased fire and backed off. Sora came over to Amanda and pulled her away from Riku, because she looked like she was about to hit him. She wrenched away from him and walked out of the room. Sora shrugged, and walked out after Amanda. Cloud walked into the room, looking confused.**

"**What the hell is happening in here? I heard shouting." He asked. Avery and Riku looked at each other, and grinned, sensing a connection.**

"**We have to go. I have to clean out my locker." Avery said, walking out the door.**

"**And I have to go talk to a teacher about a missing assignment." Riku said, following Avery out. Olivia and Cloud looked at each other and Cloud (for some reason or another) blushed furiously.**

"**What's that about?" Olivia asked.**

"**What's what?" Cloud inquired, looking even more confused than before. (And Cloud, being our triplet, spends most of his time in a confused and dazed state.)**

"**You're blushing." Olivia said bluntly.**

"**No, I'm not."**

"**Yes, you are. Why?"**

"**Um, do I have to explain myself to you?"**

"**You don't have to, but I'd like to know why you are blushing."**

"**No I'm not!" he yelped. Olivia merely sighed, and rolled her eyes while bending over her bag and sliding the music inside.**

"**Will you go to the dance with me?" Cloud blurted. Olivia looked shocked and turned completely red before answering.**

"**Um, well, this is completely, totally, one hundred percent out of the blue, but, what the hell. Sure, I'll go with you." Olivia said. Cloud looked considerably happier and rushed out the door after hugging Olivia quickly. Olivia slunk down against a wall and almost started sobbing. She composed herself and went to look for Avery and Amanda. She was running down the hall when Axel came out of a classroom, dragging a lathe behind him.**

"**For the shop teacher." Axel said, gesturing at the machine.**

"**Ok. Have fun with that." Olivia said weakly. She then slumped against another wall and this time, actually started sobbing. Avery and Amanda came out of yet another classroom, and immediately rushed over to Olivia.**

"**What's the matter, Olivia?" Avery asked, kneeling next to Olivia.**

"**I think that I've lost it."**

"**Join the club; we've got t-shirts and soda."**

"**I think I'm pushing the mortal limit."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I'm going on a date."**

"**So, why are you crying?"**

"**Because it's with Cloud.**

"**That's not so terri…CLOUD!" Amanda shrieked.**

"**I don't know, he just asked me out of the blue, I said yes, and I haven't seen the guy in eight years and, what should I do?" Olivia asked.**

"**Well, you said yes, right?" Amanda asked, and Olivia nodded.**

"**Then you have no other choice, do you, future sister-in-law?" Avery teased. Olivia's' only response was to fall over passed out. Amanda looked at Avery, and vice-versa. Cloud chose that moment to pass by, and looked at the slumped form of Olivia.**

"**What happened to her?" he asked. The other two triplets burst into a fit of giggles and didn't respond. They walked off and left Cloud standing besides Olivia, who was still passed out. Cloud sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder, and picked Olivia up and carried her out of the school. He headed to his house, and made it about halfway before Olivia woke up.**

"**What the… who the…" WHACK! Olivia looked up and saw who was carrying her (and whom she had just slapped).**

"**Ohmigish, Cloud, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…" she trailed off, her face completely flushed. Cloud glanced down at Olivia and started laughing.**

"**You know, that's probably the first time that I've been smacked for no apparent reason."**

"**I feel bad now."**

"**Don't. It was bound to happen eventually anyway. By the way, your face is all red and blotchy. Have you been crying?"**

"**No, I haven't been, I swear." Olivia stuttered turning away.**

"**Is this whole dance thing upsetting you?" Cloud asked putting Olivia down so she could stand.**

**Olivia froze, thinking _How the hell did he hit the nail on the head?_ "No, no of course not. I guess its just…" Olivia felt her face redden.**

"**Would you rather not go?"**

"**No Cloud. No…" Olivia turned to Cloud and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry to make it sound like that."**

"**You don't trust me do you?" Cloud said turning down the walk.**

**Olivia ran to him and grabbed his sleeve. "I don't trust many people, it just takes a while. Maybe we can start. Look, truth be I've never been on a date before and I just am having trouble trying to believe its real. I'm just not sure what to do, how to act, or what to say." She admitted. Cloud turned to face her and smiled gently, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.**

"**Well, considering that you admitted that to me is a sign that you trust me already. So, it's no big deal." He said, moving closer. Olivia looked up at him and without warning was drawn into his arms. He then hooked a finger under her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Olivia shivered slightly and Cloud tightened his arms around her, because he thought that she was cold. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled her body even closer to Cloud's. She noticed that he was slipping his arm around her waist, but she didn't try to stop him, but only tilted her face back to his. It was at that moment that a bus passed, full of wolf-whistling students. Olivia just hid her face in Cloud's chest, while he glared at it until it drove by, and all the students at the windows slunk back from the window. Once it passed, Cloud brought Olivia's face to his once more, before taking her hand in his once again and continuing the walk home.**

Avery: now tell me, who loved it?

Amanda: I DID! i wrote it any way!

Olivia: still speechless and i think i see something close to dreamstate in her eyes

Avery: yep, she hates us right now but she's still caught in the moment, so WHO CARES!

Amanda: Pease read and review ppl?


	3. The scurry for the dance

**Olivia: Okay, now here comes Amanda with a hissy fit.**

**Amanda: It is NOT A HISSY!**

**Avery: ... yeah it is...**

**Amanda: AVERY!!!!**

**Avery 'n' Olivia: Sry!...**

**Amanda: I am not having a hissy!**

**Avery: grins yes you are ...**

**Amanda: glare twitch**

**Avery: ...oh...**

**Olivia: ...shit...**

**Disclai- the people who do the disclaimer have either been fired or beheaded for various reasons so there is no disclaimer for this chapter, check in with the past chapters to get a disclaimer. **

**Chapter 03**

**The Scurry before the Dance**

**The week before the dance passed like lightning. And then, on the day before the dance, Amanda was running around trying to get the decorations for the auditorium. Avery, Cloud, Olivia, Sora and Riku were off to the side, watching her run all over the place like a chicken with its' head cut off.**

"**Um, Amanda, so you need any help?" Olivia asked when Amanda stopped to take a breath.**

"**I'd have plenty of help if the rest of the committee would get off their lazy asses and work!" she snapped, obviously flustered.**

"**We could help." Olivia offered.**

"**No, thanks. It's not your responsibility. I'll take care of it." Amanda said, marching off to find the rest of her committee.**

"**Someone needs a break." Sora whispered to Riku.**

"**I heard that! I can't take a break, the dance is tomorrow!" Amanda said, running past once again, this time carrying a box of streamers, which was overflowing, and a couple shiny strands fluttered out of the box and landed on the floor. Olivia bent over to pick them up, when Amanda shouted at her.**

"**Don't touch them! They're supposed to be there!" Olivia froze, and then went to Cloud.**

"**You know, you could ask us to help." Olivia said.**

"**Yeah, you can help by shutting up!" Amanda retorted.**

"**Cloud, she's being mean!" Olivia cried, turning to Cloud.**

"**That was uncalled for, Amanda. I realize that you're stressed, we all are. But that gives you no right to act like this." Cloud said when Amanda ran past again. She stopped in her tracks, and walked over to Cloud.**

"**You know what, Cloud? I know that you're 15 minutes older than us, but you have no idea just how much pressure I'm under. I have to decorate the auditorium, I just found out that the DJ can't come, and to top it all off, my committee is somewhere in the school, lazing around on their fat asses, while I run around doing all the work!" Amanda said, her face turning steadily redder.**

"**We offered to help. But you won't let us!" Olivia broke in.**

"**It's not your responsibility to help."**

**Olivia stood up very slowly and started walking down the hall. "If you're going to be unreasonable I'm not going to stay around." Cloud looked at Amanda and took off after Olivia. Amanda shrugged and nearly dropped the box she was carrying. Sora helped her steady the box and brushed Amanda's hand doing so. **

"**Remember, you have to dress punk for me tomorrow." Sora whispered to Amanda, who nodded and grinned.**

"**I know. I'm going to go find Olivia and Cloud. Can you take this box to the auditorium for me?" she asked. Sora nodded and took the box from her and Amanda took off in the direction that Olivia and Cloud did. Sora looked after her and turned towards the auditorium to drop the box off there. When he walked into the auditorium, he noticed that there was streamers and random posters on the walls, streamers hanging from the ceiling with a ladder perched under them, and the stage was ablaze with colored lights. **

"**She's been busy." Sora muttered under his breath, and set the box down near the ladder.**

**Meanwhile, Amanda was running down the hall, looking for Olivia and Cloud when she spotted them inside a classroom. Cloud has his arm around her shoulders and it looked almost like Olivia was crying. Amanda stopped outside the classroom to see what the matter was.**

"**Chill, it'll be okay. Just wait, after the dance she'll be back to her normal self."**

"**No, Cloud, she won't. It isn't natural for a girl that just was dumped not to be depressed. Just wait, she'll be depressed either at the dance or after it when she's not so busy."**

"**But isn't that normal for someone to be upset?"**

"**Fine, true point." Olivia said bowing her head. Cloud moved over next to Olivia and pulled her into a hug. Olivia put her head on Cloud's shoulder, but pulled away when she saw Amanda in the doorway.**

"**I came to say I'm sorry. I was out of line, and I had absolutely no right to snap at you guys. If you want, you can help me set up." Amanda said, walking into the room. Cloud stood up, and moved over to Amanda.**

"**We're all stressed, and we accept your apology. We'll also help you with the decorations." He said, leading Olivia out by the hand. Amanda followed them out, and then led them to the auditorium, where Sora was waiting for them.**

"**Are you sure that you want to help me?" Amanda asked everyone. The doors to the auditorium slammed shut, and everyone whipped around to see what happened. Avery and Riku were walking down the aisle, grinning.**

"**Did you think that you were going to start without us?" Riku asked, laughing.**

"**We were hoping you would join us." Sora said.**

"**C'mon, let's get busy. This auditorium isn't going to decorate itself." Amanda called from atop the ladder where she was already taping streamers to the ceiling. Everybody began scurrying around and taping up streamers, posters, and glittery stars. Amanda was standing on top of the ladder, balanced on her tiptoes, while Sora held it in place. Avery and Riku were managing the walls, while Olivia and Cloud were polishing the disco ball. (yes, they actually have a disco ball.) Within a matter of hours, the auditorium was fully decorated, and the disco ball was back in its socket in the middle of the ceiling. **

"**Well, since we're all done with the decorations, all that I have to do is put a sign on the door telling everyone to keep out, unless they want their dance ruined. That should keep them out." Amanda said, making the sign as she spoke. She walked out the door, taping the sign up as she passed. Everyone else followed her out into the hallway, each stopping at their lockers to grab their stuff. They walked home, and broke off as Sora walked into his home, and Olivia turned onto her street, waving at Avery, Cloud, and Amanda. The triplets continued walking home, talking about random stuff. When they walked into their living room, Cloud plopped onto the couch, and Avery and Amanda sat on him, laughing, Cloud bucked and tossed, trying to get them off. He managed to throw them off and they collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Cloud pounced on them, tickling the two of them, and they double-teamed him, ambushing him and making him fall to the floor. They were laughing and rolling around when Olivia came into the room.**

"**What's going on?" she asked. The triplets looked up from the floor, breathless, and Cloud stood up, blushing.**

"**We're just having a good old time." Avery said. Olivia giggled and sat on the couch. Cloud walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers, still blushing.**

"**You don't have to stop. I don't want to interrupt anything." Olivia said.**

"**You weren't interrupting anything. Avery and Amanda sat on me and I was paying them back." Cloud explained.**

"**Oh. The way it looked, I could've sworn that they were tickling you, and not the other way around." Olivia shot back, grinning.**

"**Yeah, well, they double-teamed me, and that's when you walked in."**

"**Whatever, Cloud. Whatever you say. Anyway, what I came over for is I wanted to know the rhythm for the song 'Monochrome Views'" Olivia said.**

"**That song isn't done yet. I've been trying to find it. I guess I gave it to you as a mistake. My bad." Amanda said.**

"**That's okay," Olivia said, handing Amanda the music, "Do you know what songs we're doing at the dance tomorrow?" she continued.**

"**I was thinking that we do remakes of random audience requests, as long as we know how to play it." Sora said.**

"**Are there any songs you don't know how to play?"**

"**I haven't got 'Breathe no More by Evanescence down yet. That's surprisingly a hard song. Especially the guitar solo in the space between the chorus and second verse." Amanda said. **

"**What d'you mean you haven't got that song down yet?" Olivia asked.**

"**I'm doing that song as a solo song. The rest of the band already okayed it, as long as you're cool with it. I was thinking about doing it for the talent show."**

"**Of course it's cool with me. I was just wondering why you were doing a song alone."**

"'**Cause I feel like it. 'Cause I can."**

"**You sound like Axel." Avery broke in.**

"**Who's he?" Olivia asked, looking confused.**

"**Oh, yeah, you've never met him. You'll like him, he's awesome."**

"**You sure? Some of your friends are a little weird."**

"**Did you know that most of them we never talk to? Avery and I are the school secret keepers. When someone has too big a secret to keep, they tell us, knowing that their secret is safe with us. So, the people that you think are weird were probably telling us a secret of theirs." Amanda explained.**

"**Makes sense. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I just came by to see how you all are doing, and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Olivia said, heading towards the door.**

"**And at the dance!" Amanda called to Olivia, who nodded as she departed.**

**Amanda: ANYONE THAT SAYS I HAVE A HISSY WILL DIE!**

**Olivia 'n' Avery are bound and gagged at this moment so their asses are safe ... for now, what Amanda doesn't know is Avery has a knife in her back pocket. **

**Amanda: Well goodnight people! Sleep well, hope you don't say i have a hissy in your sleep!**

**Random note: What a nice send off ... **

**Extra math homework for yaoi lovers!**

** Yyaoi **

**RxS Y**

**AxR Y**

**CxL Y**

**Y slediforuous happiness of rabid happy fangirls that love yaoi. now tell me who the couples are of each thing, AND THEY BETTER BE IN ORDER!  
**

**  
**


	4. The Dance

Amanda: i feel pretty, oh so pretty...

Sora: u should, 'cuz u are.

Avery: u know, too bad there's not a closet around right now...

Olivia: Let's keep it PG, just like we said we would.

Cloud: Oh crap, we were supposed to keep it PG?

Olivia: CLOUD, WHAT DID U DO?!?

Cloud:...ummmmmmmmmmmmm...(takes off running, while olivia chases after him)

Disclaimer: we do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters.

**Chapter 04**

**The Dance**

**The next day passed in a blur, until the dance came. Avery, Amanda, and Olivia raced home immediately after school let out, Olivia to her house to get her dance dress on, and Avery and Amanda to their own to do the same. Almost as soon as Avery and Amanda got to their room, they heard the front door slam, and knew that Cloud was home.**

"**You two could've at least waited for me!" Cloud yelled up the stairs.**

"**Sorry Cloud! We figured that you knew the way home by now!" Amanda called back through the door.**

"**Shut up! I have to get ready too, so hurry up. We have to get there a little early to set up, because we're playing, remember?"**

"**Of course we remember, dolt. How could we forget?" Avery responded.**

"**Well, just hurry up!" Cloud demanded. Roughly 45 minutes later, Amanda, Avery, and Cloud were assembled around the front door, all ready for the dance, Amanda wearing a black fishnet shirt under a black and red oriental style shirt and black cutoff, knee-length jeans with a silver and gold polished cross with a snake twisting around it hanging from her neck and a pair of combat boots, Avery in a red shirt with a dragon emblazoned on the back and black jeans and black tennis shoes. Cloud was in all black with a simple silver stud in his ear.**

"**Hey, Amanda, what time's Sora coming to get you?" Avery asked.**

"**I dunno, around 5:00 probably. When's Riku coming?"**

"**Around the same time, I guess." Avery replied.**

"**What time are you going to get Olivia, Cloud?" Amanda asked her triplet.**

"**After Sora and Riku come." He answered. As soon as he finished speaking, the doorbell rang. Cloud answered it to reveal Sora and Riku standing on the front porch. Sora, wearing a torn black tanktop with black jeans and a silver cross hanging around his neck, stood in front of Riku with his mouth agape for a few minutes before offering Amanda his arm. Amanda smirked and took his arm and walked out the door.**

**Riku stepped forward, and was also wearing a torn black shirt with black jeans, but had no jewelry. He offered Avery his hand and she took it, blushing. Avery and Riku followed Sora and Amanda down the walk and Cloud waited until they were out of sight to start heading towards Olivia's to get her for the dance. He arrived at Olivia's about ten minutes later, and rang the doorbell. Olivia's mom answered the door, and invited Cloud in. He stepped into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Olivia. Roughly five minutes after Cloud sat down; Olivia appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a pair of black capris, knee-high black boots, and a black and red mandarin-collared tanktop with a dragon twisting from the neck, around the arm holes, and down the sides to meet at the bottom. Cloud looked Olivia up and down for about five minutes before blushing, standing up, and rushing to the stairs to offer Olivia a hand. Olivia smiled, shook her head, and took the offered hand. Cloud escorted her to the door while Olivia waved goodbye to her mom. Once they were on the street, Cloud finally managed to find his tongue.**

"**You look really awesome. I've never seen you wear anything like this at school." Cloud complimented.**

"**Yeah, well, I can't say I didn't try." Olivia responded.**

"**You could, but you'd be lying. And I really don't see you as a liar."**

"**Good, because I'm not."**

"**I wasn't insinuating anything! I swear!"**

"**Chill, Cloud, I'm teasing you."**

**While Cloud and Olivia were talking and walking hand in hand, Avery and Riku were taking the short route to school, while Sora and Amanda took the longer way. (Don't ask me why, but they do. They felt like it, that's why.)**

**Sora and Amanda walked for a little while in silence before Sora spoke.**

"**You amaze me, you know that?" Sora said, facing Amanda.**

"**Why do you say that?" She asked in return.**

"**Because I said that I couldn't see you as punk, and here you are, more punk than I imagined. I'm wrong, you're right, happy?" Sora explained**

"**Now that you admit it, yes. Although, you didn't have to. But I appreciate the gesture. Why did we take the long way to the school?" Amanda said.**

"**I don't know. Probably because we both want to be alone with the other for as long as possible before interacting with other people." Sora offered.**

"**I think you're right. Which is a shock all in itself." Amanda teased.**

"**Hey, what d'you mean by that?" Sora exclaimed.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just that you have a tendency to misjudge things a little bit." Amanda said, still smiling.**

"**Name one time" Sora challenged.**

"**Well, there was two weeks ago, when you said I couldn't be punk." Amanda smirked.**

"**That was a fluke." Sora insisted.**

"**How?"**

"**I don't know, but it was."**

"**You just don't want to admit that you are more wrong than you are right. You're like me, more wrong than right. The only difference is that I can admit that I'm wrong."**

"**I can too admit that I'm wrong. I just don't like to." Sora said. Amanda just smiled, rolled her eyes, and took off running. Sora hesitated before running after her, and by the time that he caught her, she was waiting outside the school.**

"**Why'd you run off?" Sora gasped.**

"**Because I haven't run for a really long time, and you're the only one who'll let me get away with it." Amanda explained.**

"**I think that's about to change." He panted. Amanda laughed, grabbed Sora's hand and walked into the school. They first thing they heard was the music pumping from the auditorium and the excited chatter of students. They also saw the flash of the disco ball and the random reflections off of random decorations. As they walked into the auditorium, Sora gasped.**

"**This looks even better now than it did yesterday! This looks amazing." Sora breathed.**

"**Why does it look better now than it did before?" Amanda asked.**

"**I don't know why, it just does. Perhaps it's the lights reflecting off of everything. It gives the room the impression of being bigger than it really is." Sora explained.**

"**We should probably tell one of the chaperones that the rest of the band is here."**

"**Where's Olivia, Cloud, Riku, and Avery?" Sora asked.**

"**Olivia and Cloud are at the refreshments, and Avery and Riku are talking to the DJ." Amanda pointed out.**

"**First, we should let the rest of the band know that we're here." Sora suggested.**

"**Good idea." Amanda agreed, and started walking towards Olivia and Cloud. Sora walked in the opposite direction to talk to Avery and Riku. Once the band was assembled, Amanda said, "Well, now that we're all here, we should go talk to a chaperone, to let them know that we're ready to play. We are ready to play, aren't we?" **

**The rest of the band nodded, and Amanda ran off in search of a chaperone. She came back about five minutes later, beaming.**

"**We're on whenever we're ready. All we have to do is let the DJ know that we're gonna be playing." Amanda said.**

"**First, we have to set up. _Then _we can play." Olivia pointed out.**

"**What songs are we gonna do?" Sora asked.**

"**Whatever the audience wants to hear, as long as we know how to play it." Amanda answered, walking up onto the stage. The rest of the band followed suit and began setting up their instruments and microphones. Amanda sat on a stool and tuned her guitar (Acoustic, if anyone's wondering. It's hooked up to a special little amp that fits into the little round hole in the guitar.)**

**Once they were all set up, Avery headed over to the DJ to let him know that they were ready to play. The DJ waited until the song was over to introduce the band.**

"**Hey, folks, sorry to interrupt your fun, but we have a little live entertainment for you. I'd like to introduce Insignia!" The DJ said into the microphone. A couple of spotlights shone onto the stage behind the band, flashing the band's logo. (Basically all that the logo is the heartless sign in neon lights.) The crowd began cheering, for they all had heard the band play before, and they were pretty popular.**

"**Hey, Destiny Islands High, here at your demand, is Insignia, taking audience requests!" Olivia said to cheering and screaming dance-goers.**

"**How about you, in the back wearing the red sparkle t-shirt?" Sora said, pointing to the back of the auditorium.**

"**Can you play 'Holiday' by Green Day?" she asked. The band didn't respond, but Amanda struck up the beginning chords to the fast-paced song. The rest of the band picked up the beat, and Riku took up the lyrics. (You can't expect Olivia to sing a Green Day song, can you? Especially this one. I don't even know it fully, and I love Green Day.) Olivia pointed to another person in the audience, who requested 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence after the band had played five more songs.**

"**I guess we're having a solo song, folks! Please allow me to introduce Amanda to perform this song." Sora said into the mic, and stepped off to the side. Amanda walked forward bringing her stool and guitar and sat in front of the mic that Sora had just vacated. Someone backstage struck up the piano chords, and Amanda began to sing.**

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**_

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**_

_**All the little pieces falling, shattered.**_

_**Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.**_

_**Too small to matter.**_

_**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**_

**As Amanda sang, couples made their way onto the floor and began to slow dance. Once Amanda hit the guitar solo, however, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared in amazement as she progressed with the song. When the solo was over, everyone burst out cheering and practically storming the stage. Ansem stood off to the side of the stage with a sour look on his face. Amanda caught this, and began smirking. She finished the song, and the DJ took over once more. The band stepped off the stage into throngs of people clustered at the foot of the stairs, and was virtually smothered by the screaming, rustling hordes of people. They managed to make it out of the crowd, and Amanda went off in search of punch.**

**When she got to the punch, Ansem was waiting for her at the table, with a cup in hand. He handed her the cup and scooped his own.**

"**Auditorium looks fantastic. I guess you only have your 'friends' to thank, seeing as you couldn't have done this on your own." Ansem said.**

"**I didn't see you jumping to help. Oh, wait, you wouldn't have helped unless I paid you. At least my friends are willing to help me when I need it." Amanda fired back, setting the cup Ansem had given her on the table.**

"**Nice guitar work up there. I didn't even see the cassette player." Ansem said, changing the subject.**

"**That's because there wasn't one. I, unlike you, don't need one. It's called practice, and talent. That's why the band and I are liked, and you're not. Now, get out of my face. I really don't want to talk to you." Amanda said between clenched teeth, pushing past Ansem. **

"**I meant it when I said that you were good up there on stage. The whole cassette thing was just me being me."**

"**And, what's that? A heartless bastard with no consideration for other people's feelings?" Amanda responded, and laughed when Ansem's face slid from a carefully constructed mask of confidence to a look of shock.**

"**No, I'm being serious…" Ansem started, before Amanda cut him off.**

"**Whatever, Ansem. I really don't want to hear this crap. If you'd excuse me, I have to go now." She said, and Sora appeared over her shoulder.**

"**Everything alright, Amanda?" Sora asked, sliding his arm around Amanda's waist.**

"**No, everything's not alright. I'm being hassled by Ansem." She said, turning to face Sora and looking into his eyes. Ansem smiled and rolled his eyes.**

"**Do you really think that I can be intimidated by that freak? Look at him, he's a wuss. But, then again, you always did have a soft side for weaklings, Amanda." Ansem said, turning around and walking back to where his gang was waiting. Amanda stood glaring after him, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting Sora standing there, but it was Roxas. (Sora just walked away before Roxas came over.)**

"**Can I talk to you, Amanda?" he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Amanda nodded, and followed Roxas to a secluded corner.**

"**Look, this may seem kinda strange, but I need your help getting someone's attention." He began.**

"**Why? All you have to do is lift a finger, and everyone snaps to your command." Amanda said.**

"**I know, and I don't like it. I don't want to be popular, but these people are obsessed with the kendo team, and because I'm the captain, they're all over me. But that's not what I want help with. There's a person that I like, but I know that I can't have them."**

"**I have two questions. Who's the person, and why can't you have them?" Amanda asked.**

"**His name's Axel, and I can't have him because everyone would go nuts if they knew I liked a guy."**

"**That's no reason at all. I happen to know that Axel likes you, and, if everyone knew that you liked a guy, they'd scatter like flies. Don't ask me why, but if they find out that someone they idolize is gay or bi, they want nothing to do with that person. So, that would solve both of your problems." Amanda stated. Roxas nodded, then suddenly jumped behind Amanda.**

"**What…?" she asked, looking confused.**

"**Shhh! It's him!" Roxas whispered. Amanda looked around, and saw Axel passing.**

"**Hey, Axel. Can you come here for a sec?" Amanda called.**

"**What's up? Great performance, by the way." Axel said.**

"**There's someone that I'd like you to meet." Amanda said, grinning evilly. She stepped to the side revealing Roxas.**

"**Roxas, meet Axel. Axel, meet Roxas. You two chat it up, and have fun." Amanda said, practically cackling as she walked off. Axel and Roxas gaped after Amanda with their mouths hanging open.**

"**Is she always like this?" Roxas asked, turning to Axel.**

"**Yep." Axel answered. The two broke off into conversation after that, and talked for the rest of the night. Amanda stopped by the refreshments table, grabbed cups six of punch, and left to find Avery, Riku, and the rest of the group. (Yes, people, Amanda has something evil planned. Muah ha ha!) **

**She came across the group in a corner, laughing at something that Riku had just said.**

"**Hey, guys. What's up?" Amanda asked as she passed around the punch.**

"**Just laughing at something Riku said about Ansem." Sora explained.**

"**And, what would that be?" she asked.**

"**Sora was telling us that Ansem was harassing you, and I said that his name may be Ansem, but he's ugly as fuck." Riku said, taking a sip of punch. (What he means is that Ansem rhymes with handsome, and the group thinks that Ansem is ugly.)**

"**That's pretty funny," Amanda said, watching Riku as his eyes dilated, "But not as funny as that." She cracked. Riku began stumbling around, and the group scattered. Roughly five minutes later, Riku was hanging off of the disco ball, and people were looking up at him in wonder.**

"**What did you do to his punch?" Olivia asked Amanda, who was standing next to her and laughing her ass off.**

"**I spiked his drink with a sugar capsule." Amanda gasped, tears streaming down her face. The disco ball cracked, and fell to the floor, landing on Ansem, followed by a plummeting Riku. (Don't worry, people, Ansem isn't hurt, only unconscious.) Everyone crowded around the shattered disco ball, and wondering of Riku was ok. (No one really cared about Ansem, though. No one except his gang, who were shuffling him out of the auditorium.)**

"**I think I'm ok. Where'd Santa go?" Riku asked dazed. (The effects of the sugar were still overwhelming him, as you can tell.)**

"**I think it's time to get out of here." Amanda suggested to the rest of the group. They all nodded, and Avery grabbed Riku and steered him out of the auditorium. Once outside, everyone burst out laughing.**

"**That was the scene of the century, Amanda. You're a genius. Though I have to ask, what did you do to Riku?" Sora asked Amanda, whose hand was wrapped in his own. **

"**I spiked his punch with a sugar capsule. The effects should be wearing off right about now." Amanda said. Riku shook his head as though in a daze. **

"**What happened?" Riku asked, rubbing his head.**

"**Amanda spiked your punch with a sugar capsule, you somehow got on top of the disco ball, it fell on top of Ansem, and you asked what happened to Santa." Avery explained.**

"**What a night." Riku sighed.**


	5. The Dance AfterParty

Avery: Well, here it is, the fifth cahpter of our wonderful high school story, and Olivia is STILL chasing after Cloud... sigh

Amanda: Avery, chill out. Cloud will be okay, Olivia likes him too much to hurt him.

(Cloud screams somewhere off on the distance, and Avery turns to Amanda with a look in her eyes saying: 'What did i tell you?'. Amanda shrugs.)

Disclaimer: you know the drill we do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that stuff

**Chapter 05 **

**The Dance-After Party**

"**I have an idea! What d'you say to all of us going to our house, and we throw an after-dance party, just the eight of us?" Avery asked.**

"**Sounds goo… wait a minute, what do you have planned?" Cloud demanded.**

"**Nothing. I swear." Avery protested. (Yeah, right!)**

"**Okay, I guess we can do that." Cloud agreed. The gang headed towards Avery, Amanda, and Cloud's house, and when they got there, the triplets went in ahead of everyone else to tell them that they brought home a couple of friends. (Five, to be exact.)**

"**Come on in! You can stay until midnight, then you have to go home." Avery called to the group. Everyone hurdled (not really) through the door, and burst into the living room.**

"**Drinks are in the kitchen, and no, none of them are spiked." Amanda said. Axel and Roxas sat on the couch, Olivia and Cloud sat in an armchair, and Avery, Riku, Sora, and Amanda went upstairs to grab something. (All four of them are involved what Avery has planned.)**

"**Hey, Cloud, can you come here for a sec?" Riku called, "Sora and I want to show you something."**

"**Ok, be there in a sec." Cloud called back. Riku nodded at Sora, Amanda, and Avery, who were clustered behind the door of Amanda's bedroom. Cloud came tromping up the stairs, and Amanda and Avery ambushed Cloud with bottles of body spray. (You know, Axe and Old Spice?) After Cloud was good and doused, Sora ran after Cloud with a lit match and lit his pants on fire. Cloud froze for a moment before bolting down the stairs, his pants ablaze.**

"**Don't worry, Cloud. The fire will go out as soon as the spray is burned up!" Amanda called after her triplet, and following him down the stairs. She came upon a scene where Olivia was almost screaming her head off, Axel was leaping into Roxas' lap, and Avery, Sora, and Riku were laughing their asses off. About five minutes of flame-filled fun, the fire on Cloud's pants fizzled out. Cloud charged after his sisters with revenge in his eyes, but not before the doorbell rang. Amanda escaped the room, and came back about a minute later, leading Ansem, believe it or not. (O.O yes, people, she definitely has something evil planned. The only question is what? By the way, Amanda invited Ansem over to her house when they were talking at the refreshments table.)**

"**What d'you want? I could be at my house right now, talking about you losers." Ansem said.**

"**I want to show you something." Amanda said sincerely.**

"**And, what would that be?" Ansem asked.**

"**What Riku looks like when he gets high off of a sugar capsule." Amanda said, grinning evilly. (For she had, yet again, spiked his drink.)**

"**I'm confused." Ansem said.**

"**Riku! There's a belly-dancer!" Amanda cried, pointing at Ansem. Riku, with his eyes fully dilated, charged Ansem, who took off running up the stairs. The two raced through Amanda's room, then Avery's, and back down the stairs. Ansem (tried) vaulting over the couch, but got his feet caught on the back. (Can you say faceplant?) Ansem scrambled to his feet and raced out the door, with Riku shouting, "For the love of God, run belly-dancer, run!"**

**The rest of the group clambered to the door to watch Ansem run down the street and upsetting the neighborhood's population of dogs. They all collapsed against one another, laughing and fixating this night in their memories forever.**

"**Anyone know what time it is?" Sora asked.**

"**Nope. Probably around 10:00, I think. Avery?" Amanda answered.**

"**10:00 on the nose. Are you psychic, or something?" she replied.**

"**Not that I know of. I think that you would know, too. You are my triplet, after all." Amanda shot back.**

"**No fighting, you two. We all should be concentrating on the fact that we scared the hell out of Ansem tonight, and celebrating that." Roxas said, stepping in between the playfully fighting sisters.**

"**Geez, Roxas, we're only joking." Avery said.**

"**Yeah, Roxas, loosen up. It's not like your crazed posse is gonna pop around the corner." Amanda added on. When she said that, Roxas actually whipped around, looking for said crazed posse.**

"**I'm teasing you. Chill, dude." Amanda said.**

"**Besides, I don't think that you'll be popular for very long, anyway." Avery said.**

"**Why do you say that?" Roxas demanded.**

"**Because, as of this night of October 16, you have a boyfriend, and you're a guy. People usually don't look up to people who are gay, bi, or lesbian."**

"**Oh, bite me." Roxas grumbled, recognizing defeat.**

"**Where, and how hard?" Axel asked, poking his head over Amanda's shoulder.**

"**I can think of a couple of places, but they can't be displayed in public, so I'm just gonna shut up, now." Amanda said.**

"**I can't believe that you just said that!" Cloud exclaimed.**

"**What'd I miss?" Olivia asked, popping up behind Cloud, who jumped and slung his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just Amanda saying something she shouldn't have." Roxas said, his face a ferocious shade of red.**

"**Obviously something wrong, judging by how red your face is."**

"**You have no idea. And, Amanda?" Amanda turned, "Yes, Roxas?"**

"**I don't move _that_ fast." Roxas said, smirking as Amanda's face paled considerably. She shuddered, a full body shudder, and walked back inside. Sora followed, then Avery, Riku, Olivia, Cloud, Axel, and finally, Roxas, who was still laughing about Amanda and Ansem. **

**Once inside, almost everyone flopped onto the couch. Everyone except Avery, who kneeled by the spot where Ansem had faceplanted. **

"**You know? I think that there's an imprint of Ansem's face right here." Avery said, pointing to an actual indent on the floor in the shape of Ansem's nose.**

"**You're right. I didn't think that Riku was _that_ scary." Amanda cracked. Riku had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, and said, "Well, there wouldn't be an imprint if _someone_ hadn't spiked my drink with a sugar capsule TWICE tonight." **

"**It may not have been right, but it sure as hell was fun. Come on, you have to admit it." Amanda said.**

"**Alright, it was fun. I'll give you that." Riku confessed.**

"**Sorry to break this up, but Roxas and I have to get home." Axel said.**

"**Bye, guys! We'll see you at school, right?" Amanda asked.**

"**Of course. And, we have a new lunch buddy."**

"**We kinda figured that. We'll see you tomorrow." Avery said, jumping up and hugging Axel. Amanda followed suit, and Axel, with his hand in Roxas', walked out the door and was soon swallowed up in the darkness.**

**The rest of the people (that is, Avery, Amanda, Cloud, Olivia, Riku, and Sora) all curled on the couch, in chairs, on the floor, wherever, to watch a movie. When they all were settled, they agreed to watch both 'The Ring' and 'The Ring Two'. (This makes for about a three hour marathon of Samara.) Sora pulled Amanda close, as did Riku with Avery, and Cloud with Olivia, and pressed play. Half-hour into the movie, Amanda jumped up, and ran into the kitchen.**

"**Hey, the movie isn't that scary!" Riku called after her.**

"**She isn't scared. She's getting popcorn." Avery said.**

"**If you really knew Amanda, you'd know that she doesn't get scared easily." Cloud added on.**

"**We went to see the movie 'The Haunting' in theaters, and she didn't jump when that skeleton popped up from the fireplace!" Avery said.**

"**Yeah, but _you_ screamed." Cloud teased.**

"**Shut up! At least I didn't jump into your lap when that guys head got taken off by that lion's head in the fireplace." Avery shot back.**

"**I may not have jumped at the skeleton, but I did jump when the bookcase creaked." Amanda said, coming back into the living room carrying three large bowls of popcorn.**

"**Are you serious? And, why is there only three bowls of popcorn? There are six of us." Riku said.**

"**Yes, I am serious. There are only three bowls of popcorn because we're going to split a bowl of popcorn between two people. Avery and you, Cloud and Olivia, and Sora and I." Amanda explained.**

"**Makes sense." Riku said. Amanda passed out the bowls of popcorn and sat back down with Sora.**

"**It better make sense. I spent time on this popcorn." And with that final statement, Amanda resumed the movie. Riku scratched his head in confusion, but focused on the movie, wrapping his hand around Avery's in the process. Cloud did the same with Olivia and Sora wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist. (He always likes to be different. What can I say?) **

**After 'The Ring' had ended, and before Avery switched DVD's, Amanda brought up the topic of Infinity.**

"**You know what?" Amanda said.**

"**What?" Sora replied.**

"**We play at Infinity in three days. We'd better be practicing hard-core from here on out." Amanda continued.**

"**That's right, we do. I say that we practice tomorrow after school, in the band room." Avery declared.**

"**And, where else do you propose we practice?" Riku asked.**

"**I don't know, your basement?" Amanda cracked.**

"**Hell no! My mom can't stand the noise." Riku said.**

"**Your mom can't stand you!" Amanda contradicted.**

"**That's not true! My mom does stand me, only when I do what she wants though."**

"**See what I mean? And, news flash Riku, I was teasing about your mom."**

"**Will you back off?" **

"**No, it's so much fun to tease you. your face gets all flushed, just like when you told me about you liking Avery on the first day of school." Amanda said.**

"**You did WHAT?" Avery exclaimed. Riku blushed, but didn't answer.**

"**You heard me, Avery. On the first day of school, Riku comes up to me and admits that he likes you." Amanda said, grinning. Riku, however, buried his face in one of the blankets that were placed on the back of the couch. Everyone laughed, and Riku withdrew from the blanket to give everyone 'the finger'. Which just made everyone laugh harder. Needless to say, the movies were forgotten.**

"**You know what we should do?" Avery asked, grinning evilly.**

"**No, what?" Amanda replied.**

"**We should go for a walk to and in the park."**

"**Why?" Riku butted in.**

"**Because we can. 'Cause there's no one to stop us. We also need to decide what songs we're doing when we play at Infinity."**

"**Let's go." Sora said, turning off the TV and started walking towards the door.**

**Once outside, everyone headed towards the park down the street from the triplet's house.**

"**Anyone know what time it is?" Sora asked.**

"**11:30. why, have to be home at a certain time?" Olivia asked, chuckling.**

"**Nope. My mom wouldn't care if I stayed out all night. In fact, I want to do that. Let's stay out all night." He suggested.**

"**Doing what?" Amanda asked.**

"**Oh, this and that, hangin' at the park, the usual."**

"**Why do I get the feeling that the usual will either end us up in juvie, or in a dark area? Avery broke in. Sora rolled his eyes and slid his arm around Amanda's shoulders.**

"**I object to that. I will not land us in juvie." Sora said.**

"**You _are _the King of Punks, and you _are _expected to get in trouble." Riku said, smiling evilly.**

"**And you're the King of Preps. People never expect you to get in trouble. Why don't you live a little?" Sora shot back. Riku sneered in reply and led Avery by the hand into the park. Cloud followed Olivia to the tire swing, and Amanda and Sora climbed a tree. (Actually, Amanda climbed the tree, and Sora sat against the trunk of the tree.) Yeah, all was peaceful until screams ripped through the air.**

Olivia: (dragging Cloud behind her) well, that was fun. You learned your lesson about THAT particular venture, didn't you, Cloud?

Cloud: Yes, i did. i will never molest a penguin again


	6. Interrogations and Suspicions Note, noth

Cloud: well, i said that i learned my lesson in keeping it PG, but Olivia never thought to teach me a lesson about being a PYROMANIAC!!!!

Olivia: CLOUD!!! PUT DOWN THE LIGHTER!!! do i have to teach u another lesson?

Cloud: No. (dropping the lighter, but slipping it in his pocket when Olivia turned away)

Disclaimer: we do not own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah blah

**Chapter 06**

**Interrogations and Suspicions**

**(Note, nothing in this chapter is true. GOD BLEEP I SAID NOTHING IS TRUE!)**

"**I told you already. We have no idea what happened to Seifer." Amanda said, blinking from the light that the officer was shining into her eyes.**

"**You six were found running away from the scene. This young man had to be taken to the hospital for closer examination." The officer paused, and seeing that Amanda was about to talk, continued. "It also a well known fact that you six had a rivalry with Seifer and his gang. It is also known that Seifer's friend, Ansem, was at your singer auditions for you band, Insignia. Ansem has also been taken to the hospital, but in worse conditions. He may have to go into surgery." Silence reverberated around the room, and everyone sat in shocked stillness as they digested this information.**

"**May I ask how bad their injuries are?" Avery inquired timidly.**

"**We know for a fact that Seifer has a broken nose, and at least two broken ribs, and an inevitable concussion. Ansem, like I said, is in much worse condition. He also has a broken nose, at least three broken ribs, and a broken arm."**

**Everyone stared at each other, but before another word was spoken, Amanda's, Avery's, and Cloud's mother walked in, followed by Sora's, Riku's, and Olivia's mothers.**

"**I can prove that my kids didn't assault those boys." The triplet's mother proclaimed.**

"**And, what would that be, ma'am?" the officer asked, turning to face their mother.**

"**That all only left about 15 minutes ago. I heard them leave."**

"**Miss, we got the call about the boys about thirteen minutes ago. That gives your kids a two-minute period of time in which they could've found and assaulted the boys." The officer said.**

"**Where they found?" Olivia's mother asked.**

"**The boys or your kids?"**

"**Both."**

"**The boys were found less than a block from the park down the street form your neighborhood. Your kids were found running away from the scene."**

"**Do you know why we were running from the scene?" Amanda asked the officer.**

"**Yeah, you never asked us that. Isn't that part of your job?" Sora asked.**

"**You were running away so you wouldn't get caught." The officer sneered.**

"**We were running away to find help. We may not like them, but we wouldn't attack them. We're not like that." Amanda snapped. Sora gripped her shoulder in an effort to keep her calm.**

"**_They_ may not be like that, but you certainly are. I remember you, Amanda." The officer pointed out.**

"**Times have changed, and so have I." Amanda said, shrugging her shoulders.**

"**If truly you have changed, why are you here?" the officer asked, smirking.**

"**I'm here because some brain-dead officer won't believe me when I say that I don't go around attacking people." Amanda shot back. The smirk slid off the officer's face like oil on water.**

"**It came to my attention that when Ansem was at the auditions, he made some derogatory comments. Maybe you held a grudge."**

"**We don't hold grudges." Amanda said.**

"**That's enough out of you, Amanda." The officer said, circling the table. Amanda slumped in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.**

"**She's right, officer. We don't hold grudges." Sora said in Amanda's defense. The officer rolled his eyes and turned his attentions on Olivia.**

"**Do you have any idea who would do this and why?" he asked her. Olivia shook her head and looked away.**

"**Please, officer, can we just take them home? It's coming up on midnight, and I'm sure that the kids would appreciate going home and going to bed." Riku's mother asked.**

"**No. I'm afraid that until we know who did this, or until the boys are out of the hospital, your kids will have to stay in Juvenile Hall."**

**As the officer spoke those words, everyone who wasn't sitting already, sat down, regardless if there was a chair under them or not. Silence filled the room until Amanda overturned her chair by standing up.**

"**You can't do that! Not without irrefutable evidence! I bet, that whatever evidence that you throw at us, I can prove wrong!" Amanda challenged.**

"**It's a deal. But only on my conditions. If you can prove wrong all my evidence, then I'll let you go. If you can't, even on one little detail, you're all going to juvie. Understand?" **

**Amanda nodded, and sat after righting her chair.**

"**First of all, you three were found running away from the boys, minutes after they were assaulted."**

"**We heard them screaming, so we ran to where they were. After we saw what had happened, we ran to get help."**

"**Seifer named you and your friends as his assaulters just before he passed out."**

"**He's trying to frame us. Everyone knows that he can't stand us."**

"**We checked your record, Amanda. Though all that they would've had to do was ask me. They also checked your friend's record. They're all clean, except you. You have an assault charge that was dropped a year ago."**

"**I'm not the only with police run-ins. If you check Seifer's record, you'll know that he's had more run-ins with the police than I have. He's still on probation for an attempted armed robbery after breaking and entering."**

"**You seem to know a lot about that particular case. Why?"**

"**I'd rather not say. You failed to specify whether or not I had to support my contradictions. You only said that I had to prove them wrong. Which is what I'm doing."**

"**Fine. My last piece of evidence is you six have a very longstanding, very physical rivalry with Seifer and his group of friends. It is quite possible that you, as revenge, assaulted him and Ansem."**

**Amanda sat with a hard look on her face, but came up with nothing. The officer smiled triumphantly, and ushered the mothers out of the room.**

"**I'm sorry, everyone. I wasn't expecting that last piece of evidence. I swear that I could've come up with something for everything that he threw at me." Amanda apologized, her eyes brimming with tears.**

"**The only thing that I want to know is, how did you know that Seifer is still on probation?" Sora asked.**

"**Yeah. All that we heard about that was that Seifer had been arrested and that he had an anonymous accomplice that he refused to name." Avery said.**

"**I heard about that. It happened right after I came." Riku said.**

"**That's because I was dating Seifer at the time, and I was his 'anonymous' accomplice. It was also back before I was adopted by Avery's and Cloud's mother, and back when I was into the whole drug scene. I stopped everything when Seifer got arrested, and I broke with him when I saw him in jail. " Amanda confessed. Everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at Amanda.**

"**What?" Avery asked in amazement. Cloud just stood speechless.**

"**You're not my real triplet?" he stuttered.**

"**I am, but mom had to adopt me from the people that I was living with at the time. I am your triplet, I just had to live elsewhere for years. To be honest, I had no idea that you guys existed." Amanda explained.**

"**You… used to date Seifer? And do drugs?" Sora asked disbelievingly. Amanda only nodded. (I'm sure everyone's wondering what happened to the officer. He's inside juvie, filling out paperwork.)**

"**Uh-oh." Olivia said.**

"**What?" Avery asked.**

"**Our gig at Infinity is in less than three days." She said. **

"**I think that, for now anyways, our band is pretty much history." Sora said, with his arm around Amanda. (It's completely obvious that Sora doesn't care about Amanda's past. As long as she doesn't do that now, he doesn't care.) Everyone began hushing everyone else when they saw the officer walking towards them.**

"**Well, it looks like this is your new home for a while. This is how it's gonna work. Six inmates, three free cells. You do the math." He sneered, leaning into Amanda's face. She wrinkled her nose, and answered, "That's two people per cell. You might want to try popping a few breath mints every now and then. That's nasty."**

**The officer reeled back, blinking in shock.**

"**I've decided to give you a little lenience. I will allow you to choose your cell mates. But choose wisely, because I have a feeling that you're gonna be here a while."**

**Everyone looked at each other and moved into pairs. (The pairs are: Sora, and Amanda, Olivia and Cloud, and Avery and Riku. Don't worry, people out there, we're keeping it PG.)**

**The officer led them into juvie, and while that happened, Riku cracked, "I told you that by the end of the night, we'd be in juvie. I told you!"**

**Everyone laughed, and Sora shoved Riku into the wall. (it's kinda strange that they're going to juvie, and they're acting like nothing's wrong."**

"**I doubt that we'll be able to play at Infinity. Do you know if we're able to use the phone here?" Olivia asked.**

"**I don't think so. I've been here and all, but I've never had to use the phone." Amanda answered.**

"**Exactly how much trouble did you get into?" Sora asked.**

"**Ummm, that's for me to know, and for you to guess." She replied. Sora rolled his eyes and said, "Since we are cell mates, you realize that I'm gonna bug you about this for as long as we're here."**

"**I do realize this, and I'm prepared to put you on full ignore, if I have to." Amanda cracked.**

"**But…" Sora trailed off.**

"**Would you like me to start now? Because I can." Amanda said.**

"**No, I wouldn't."**

"**The more you leave me alone about it, the more likely I'll be willing to tell you exactly how much trouble I've been in, and why." She stopped talking when the officer stopped walking.**

"**This is the first empty cell, and it's up to you who gets it.**

"**We'll take it. I'm tired, and I'm sure that Sora here would like to start bugging me about my past." Amanda said. As she and Sora walked past the officer, he whispered to Sora, "She can ignore people better than anyone that I know. So, if you want to know about her past, I would just not talk about it, and let her tell you in her own time. Her past isn't pretty."**

"**Are you complimenting me, officer?" Amanda asked sweetly as she walked by. **

"**I don't know if that was a compliment or not. Just get into your cell." The officer grumbled. Amanda smirked, and flopped onto the bed as the officer closed and locked the door behind Amanda.**

"**He's a weird person." Sora commented as soon as he was out of earshot. **

"**Try having him interrogate you. That's not anything that you want to have on your top ten list of things to do before you die."**

"**Thanks for the warning. I claim bottom bunk." Sora said.**

"**Aw, and make me get up? These beds are just so damn comfortable." Amanda said sarcastically. Sora rolled his eyes, and sat on Amanda. She reacted by poking his sides and making him wriggle. He jumped up, and offered her a hand. She took his hand, and when she was standing, Sora pulled her into a hug. Amanda wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, while Sora tightened his arms around her waist.**

"**What is so horrible about your past that you can't tell me?" he asked, stroking Amanda's hair.**

"**I'd be more than happy to tell you, I just didn't want the others to hear it. It'd help you understand me a little bit better."**

"**More than I already do?"**

"**You don't know the half of it. Seriously, no one knows everything about my past."**

"**Can I be the first?"**

"**Maybe. You have to prove yourself worthy."**

"**How can I do that?"**

"**Figure it out. Figure out a way to keep my trust."**

"**Once again, how do I do that?" Sora asked. Amanda rolled her eyes and climbed onto the top bunk. Sora stood on his bed and draped his arms over the railing to the top bunk. Amanda stared into his ocean-blue eyes and sighed. **

"**I take this as a sign that you're relenting about telling me?" Sora perked.**

"**Maybe, maybe not. It's really up to you."**

"**What can I do? If I can't understand what you've been through, I can't help you in the future!" Sora exclaimed.**

"**Are you done? 'Cause, if you are, I can tell you that I'm kidding. Of course I'll tell you. In time. It would take forever to explain everything that I've been through."**

"**I'll wait. I promise. Now, I'm going to bed." Sora said, jumping off the bed and swinging onto his.**

**  
**

**And, now we check in on Avery and Riku.**

"**Do _you _have any skeletons in _your _closet?" Riku asked.**

"**Maybe."**

"**Well, do you?"**

"**I do. The only question is, do I want to tell you?"**

"**Yes, yes you do want to tell me… so that I can help if it ever happens again." Riku said.**

"**Okay, I'll tell you. Tomorrow."**

"**You're so mean!"**

"**Then, why are you with me?"**

"**I don't know. Because you're the perfect girl for me. That's why." Riku said. Avery blushed, and buried her face in his shoulder.**

"**Okay, I'll tell you. Back before Amanda lived with us, I was depressed. I mean, MAJORLY depressed. I was cutting, and being all, anti-social, and that kind of stuff." Avery said. Riku stood stock-still and didn't move until Avery poked him in the sides. He smiled and squirmed away from her.**

"**You're not gonna say anything?" Avery asked.**

"**There's really nothing to say, except that I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" Riku exclaimed, pouncing on Avery and attacking her sides, making her squeak. She rolled around, trying to buck him off, but it didn't work too well.**

"**You're not surprised that I was depressed?" Avery asked.**

"**People that are as happy as you are rarely were for their entire life. I was wondering when you'd trust me enough to tell me."**

"**The problem isn't that I didn't trust you, it's that I didn't trust myself. It's really hard to explain." Avery said, avoiding Riku's eyes. Riku tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his own, and brought his lips to hers. He then slipped his arms around Avery's waist, and pulled her close. Avery shivered and slid her arms around _his _waist. They stood embraced for a moment, but then broke apart when the officer walked past. (He was walking from escorting Olivia and Cloud to their cell.)**

**Speaking of which, Olivia was sitting in the corner of the cell with her arms wrapped around her knees. Cloud kneeled beside her with his hands covering hers. **

"**What's wrong, Olivia?" he asked, looking worried.**

"**I'm in Juvenile Hall. What do you think is wrong?" she answered.**

"**Well, you can at least say that it wasn't your fault. If anything, it's that police officer." Cloud said reassuringly. Olivia shook her head and buried it in her arms. Well, she would have, had Cloud's arms not been in the way. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she grabbed his hand. He tilted her face towards his, and their lips met halfway. Cloud cupped Olivia's face in his hands, and she slid her arms around his neck. (All the while kissing, I might add.) **

"**However long we're here, I'm glad that I'm here with you." Cloud whispered, inches from Olivia's face, after breaking the kiss. Olivia only nodded, and buried her head in his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist and helped her off the floor. Together, they walked to the beds, and Cloud helped Olivia onto the bottom bunk. After she was settled, he climbed the ladder and settled onto his own bunk. He leaned over the edge and wished Olivia a good night's sleep. She looked up at him, and wished him the same before turning onto her side and nodding off into sleep. He stayed watching over her until he was sure that she was truly asleep, and then turned over and did the same. Back into two other cells, the exact same thing was happening. (In case anyone was wondering, the other cells held Avery and Riku, and Sora and Amanda.)**

**Meanwhile, at Destiny Island United, which is the hospital where Seifer and Ansem are, the x-rays finally completed. It turns out that Seifer only had a minor concussion, and one broken rib. Ansem turned out to be in better condition. (So, the officer has a tendency to exaggerate a little bit.) Ansem had a broken nose and nothing else. The doctors said that they'd hold the boys there for about three days. And, for the record, they're both unconscious right now.**

**The next morning, the news came to be heard by Amanda, Avery, Cloud, Olivia, Riku, and Sora at the breakfast table. (Actually, the news came to Amanda, who spread it to the others.)**

"**Think you can stand it here for three more days?" Amanda asked everyone else at the table.**

"**Why?" Olivia asked in return.**

"**Because the officer that called me to the office said that the hospital sent a fax containing the extent of Ansem and Seifer's injuries."**

"**So?" Sora asked.**

"**So, the doctors said that they'd be keeping the boys there for three more days." **

"**Are you serious? I thought that we'd be here for at least a week!" Riku exclaimed. Amanda nodded, sitting next to Sora.**

"**Did the officer say what the injuries were?" Avery asked.**

"**Ansem only has a broken nose and Seifer has a minor concussion and one broken rib."**

"**That's good. I would hate to see them hurt SO bad that they'd have to miss school." Olivia said sarcastically.**

"**Guess what? The officer allowed me to make a phone call, and I talked to the manager at Infinity. We're still allowed to play there! He's also giving us a couple more days to practice, given the circumstances."**

"**That's awesome! This really isn't so bad." Sora said, stretching and putting his arms behind his head.**

"**Guess again." Amanda muttered, looking at the officer walking towards them with a smirk in his eye.**

"**Good news. Three inmates left today, so there are now three extra cells. You all get to have your own cells. Congratulations." He sneered.**

"**Thanks, but no thanks. We're happy with the arrangement that we have now." Amanda retorted. The officer shrugged, and Amanda continued, "Besides, you want to keep the cells free. There's always a chance of more delinquents being brought in today.**

"**You've won this round, but it won't happen again."**

"**Oh, I think it will. You just don't realize it." Amanda said as the officer huffed, turned on his heel, and walked off. Just then, the bell rang, signaling everyone to go back to their cells. The group walked out of the cafeteria and into the throngs of delinquents that were crowding the hallway. They were about halfway to Amanda and Sora's cell when one of the kids grabbed Amanda and attempted to swing her away.**

"**You new here? I've never seen you before. Maybe we could (in this moment, he clicks his tongue) get to know each other." The kid said, with his arm around his waist.**

"**Let me guess. You're here because you attempted to get some girl to go home with you, and it backfired severely. So now you're here on charges of rape." Amanda said. While the kid pondered this thought, Amanda slipped away from the kid and disappeared to find Sora. She didn't find him, because he was already in the cell. She came to the door, and called an officer over to let her in.**

"**You know, you're probably the first kid I know of to ask to be let into the cell. Most would make a run for it." The officer said, opening the door.**

"**Well, I'm only going to be here for a couple more days, and I'm not most kids." Amanda replied.**

"**How long you been here?" the officer asked back.**

"**I got here yesterday night. The charges that my friends and I were brought here on were false."**

"**That's too bad. I really can't see you as being the type to get into a lot of trouble."**

"**Thanks. Maybe I'll see you before I leave." Amanda said, stepping into the cell. The officer nodded and walked off to continue his rounds. **

"**What happened to you? One minute you're right next to me, and the next, you're gone." Sora asked.**

"**Some kid tried to get me to go to his cell with him. I confused him with big words." Amanda replied. Sora nodded, and smiled.**

"**You're always good at that." He said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Amanda. She smiled and pulled herself close against the warmth of his body. **

"**Do we really have a couple of extra days to practice for Infinity?" he asked. Amanda nodded, and tightened her arms around his waist. (We'll give the two their privacy. They deserve it.)**

**We join now Olivia and Cloud in their cell, where Olivia was sprawled out on her bed, and Cloud was pacing the floor. (The reason why, we can only guess.)**

"**Why are you pacing?" Olivia asked, eyeing Cloud as he circled the room for the umpteenth time.**

"**I'm bored, and there's nothing to do." Cloud exclaimed.**

"**What do you expect? It's Juvenile Hall. There's supposed to be nothing to do. It's to teach us a lesson." Olivia said.**

"**What lesson would that be? How to bore a teenager to death?" Cloud asked in return. Olivia's response was a shrug. Cloud stopped pacing, and sat next to Olivia on her bed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Olivia rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and wrapped _her_ arms around his waist. They stayed that way, until a couple of voices brought their attention to the cell door.**

"**Well, well, look at the jailbirds, looking mighty comfy in their cell." Axel said, smirking, his arm around the waist of none other than Roxas.**

"**If you had been smart, you would be at home, and not here in this dump." Roxas said, grinning.**

"**Oh, shut up. Just be happy that I'm glad to see you." Olivia grumbled. Cloud rolled his eyes and strode over to the door to shake their hands.**

"**When do you guys get out of here?" Roxas asked.**

"**Yeah, it's lonely without you guys there. Too quiet at lunch, especially with Ansem and Seifer in the hospital." Axel added on.**

"**We get out of here in three days. Then, we have an extra couple of days to practice for our gig at Infinity." Olivia said.**

"**You're missing out on a vote on whether or not to have a Halloween dance. We told the president that we'd come and get your votes." Roxas said.**

"**Hell yes we want a Halloween dance!" Cloud exclaimed. Olivia nodded in agreement and Roxas took out a little notepad and jotted down a couple of notes.**

"**Well, now we're off to see the rest of you delinquents." Axel commented, walking off. Axel and Roxas came upon Avery and Riku's cell to find Avery napping.**

"**Hey Axel, what's up?" Riku asked.**

"**Coming to see if you guys wanted a Halloween dance." Roxas said, poking his head over the red-head's shoulder.**

"**Yes, we do. I do, at least. I don't know about Avery, but put her down as a yes. If I know her as well as I think I do, she'll want one." Riku answered.**

"**And, seeing as we're having a hard time finding Amanda and Sora's cell, how do you think that they'll vote?" Roxas asked.**

"**Both would say yes. I know that for a fact. Is the whole school voting on this particular issue?" Riku asked. Roxas nodded, and the two chatted for a while.**

**Let's just say that the next few days passed without incident. When the third day rolled around, the arresting officer was VERY happy to see the six teens go. (Amanda and the others gave him hell at every opportunity.)**

**When they walked out of the building, they were accosted by everyone, including the manager of Infinity.**

"**Glad to see you finally out of there." He said, shaking the band's hands.**

"**Glad to be out, Reno." Amanda said, with one hand in Sora's, and one in Reno's. (She was in the process of shaking Reno's hand at that particular moment.) **

"**See ya, Reno." Came the chorus of replies from Avery, Amanda, Riku, Cloud, Sora, and Olivia. **

**As soon as the band walked in the door to Riku's house, they picked up their instruments and began practicing. About half an hour after that, Axel and Roxas stopped by.**

"**Are you guys totally psyched for the gig?" Axel asked, upon entering the basement.**

"**Of course we are. How can we not be?" Sora asked in response.**

"**Well, you could be psyched for the Halloween dance." Roxas offered.**

"**There's gonna be a Halloween dance?!?" Amanda exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, didn't Riku tell you?" Axel asked.**

"**No, he didn't mention that fact." Amanda said, looking threateningly at Riku.**

"**I'm sorry, I forgot. I was going to tell you, I swear." Riku stammered, holding his hands up in front of his face, as if protecting himself from Amanda.**

"**Relax, Riku. I'm just messing with you." Amanda laughed.**

"**We're seriously having a Halloween dance?" Sora asked.**

"**Yep, and guess who's in charge of the entertainment?" Axel asked. **

"**Don't tell me. We are." Olivia said.**

"**Yuppers and you're heading the dance off with your number one hit!" Roxas said, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**And, what would that be?" Amanda asked.**

"**Why, Breathe No More, of course! You have no idea how many people have already bought tickets to the dance, and all because they heard you at the other dance!" Axel said.**

"**Well, are they coming to Infinity on Thursday?" Sora asked.**

"**You bet! They wouldn't miss this for the world. This is the premier of five new songs from the hottest band to hit Destiny Islands High School since the Wyverns themselves! How can you expect them NOT to be there?" Roxas added.**

"**We are not the most popular band since the Wyverns!" Amanda argued back. The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Riku went to answer the door, and came back leading Reno.**

"**Reno, what's up? Did you come to tell us that you found another, better band than us, and that you don't need us anymore?" Amanda joked.**

"**Of course not. We need the publicity. We need the most popular high school band since the Wyverns." Reno said.**

"**See, I told you." Roxas said smugly.**

"**Okay, okay, you were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Amanda said. Roxas nodded, and looked accomplished.**

"**Aw, don't feel bad, Amanda. We're just playing around with ya." Sora said, slinging his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Ah, I remember what it was like." Reno said.**

"**Remember what, Reno?" Cloud asked.**

"**What life was like as a free man, before I married Aerith. By the way, where's your manager?" Reno asked.**

"**Demyx? He's out gig hunting. He says that we need more performances under our belt." Sora said.**

"**How long have you guys been together? As a band, I mean." Reno asked as he pulled a small notebook and a pen out of his jacket pocket.**

"**About a year. Why?" Avery said, eyeing Reno suspiciously. **

"**No reason, I just like to have a little background info on my performers. Good management, you know. Look, I hate to dig and run, but I've got gig hopefuls waiting to be interviewed, and I can't keep them waiting. I'll see ya on Thursday, alright?" Reno called, running up the stairs.**

"**See ya Reno!" the band, plus Cloud, called. Once they heard the front door slam shut, the members of Insignia resumed their practice. **

Amanda: Cloud, are you really supposed to be playing with fire?

(Cloud was leaning over a small fire, with a maniacal gleam in his eye)

Avery: Should i call Olivia?

Cloud: No!!! i'm putting the fire out, i swear.

Amanda: Hand over the lighter, and we won't call Olivia


	7. The Gig at Infinity WOOHOOOO

Avery: DUDES!!! WE IS BACKERS!!!!!!!!

Amanda: yeah and you got to skip school toady, it's the only reason why you did this.

Avery: Not my fault ... okay it is ... a little bit, fine i had a dentist appointment ( dammit i spelled that wrong )

Olivia: Been eating too much sugar lately? smirking

Avery: dark clouds looming over her ...yes...

Amanda: That's okay little baby of the group! smirking as well and patting Avery We forgive you.

Avery: STOP CALLING ME THE BABY!!! I'M TURNING 15 OVER SPRING BREAK!

Olivia: You're still younger than us, except your older than Kaitlyn by a few days.

Avery: I still dislike you two for that; but i digress here is the new chapter.

Dizclaimer: Hehe, Diz, well we don't own KH or KH2, just our OC's and their feelings for the other Characters of KH and KH2.

AND THE PLOT!!! WE OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!!!!! NO ONE CAN TAKE IT!!!

**Chapter 07**

**The Gig at Infinity**

**Two days of hardcore practice, and Insignia was ready to rock the house. Demyx, the bands manager, was giving the band a pep talk while they warmed up.**

"**Alright, you all know how much I worked to get you this gig, right? If you rock as hard as I know you can, the reward will be IMMENSE! I heard from Reno that Xemnas gonna be here, and if he likes what he hears, then you all are gonna pay off big-time."**

"**Demyx, I think that you're more nervous than we ar… wait, did you say that XEMNAS, the producer of all the Wyverns' CD's is gonna be here, and listening to us?" Amanda asked. Demyx nodded, and the backstage erupted into cheers and screams. They quieted down, however, when Reno began to speak**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, club-goers and special guests, I would love to introduce some very special, very talented, friends of mine: give it up for INSIGNIA!"**

**The club burst into cheers, and while the band was walking onto the stage, they spotted Xemnas sitting in a secluded booth at the corner of the stage, looking expectant, and Reno sliding in next to him.**

"**What's up Infinity? As you all probably know, Insignia is performing five brand spanking new songs tonight…" Amanda started, but was interrupted by cheering. She waited for it to settle down before continuing, "But before we get to the new songs, what d'you say that we visit some oldies but goodies?" she finished; stepping back from the mic and letting Olivia take her place. She nodded, and Riku started the beat to 'Bat Country' by Avenged Sevenfold. (Just so you know, this is their own remix that they wrote with the permission of Avenged Sevenfold. And, all members of the band are singing, girls included.)**

**Once the song was in full swing, everyone in the club started dancing. Xemnas, however, was making notes on a palm pilot. From what Reno could see, he liked the band.**

"**So, Xemnas, what d'you think of 'em do far?" Reno asked.**

"**So far, they're really good. We'll see what happens when they hit the guitar solo. And, lo and behold, when he finished speaking, Amanda launched into the solo, and everyone started moshing. (It's as if they thought they were at an actual Avenged Sevenfold concert, and not a dance club. That's how good Insignia is.) Xemnas nodded, and looked supremely impressed.**

"**These are some extremely talented teenagers. But, before I can make my decision, I need to how good of songwriters they are." Xemnas said.**

"**I'm sure that their manager has a copy of their new songs. I'll see if I can snag him for ya. Oy, Demyx! Come here for a sec, will ya?" Reno called to a passing Demyx. The blonde whipped around, and viewed the occupants of the table. Demyx slid into the only empty seat, which happened to be right next to the oh-so-hot, oh-so-famous Xemnas. (That's what Demyx is thinking at any rate. Xemnas is thinking the same thing about Demyx. The oh-so-hot part, anyway.)**

"**What's up?" Demyx asked.**

"**I need a copy of Insignia's new songs, if you have them handy." Xemnas said, not looking at Demyx, for fear that Demyx would notice how red he was.**

"**Right-o. I happen to have a copy, right here. Demyx said, pulling a bundle of papers out of his jacket and waving them in Xemnas' face. Xemnas grabbed for the papers, but Demyx snatched them away. (Even in the face of fame, Demyx is an ass, especially to the ones that he has interest in. Xemnas, for example.)**

"**Just kidding, Xemnas. Here you go." Demyx said, handing the papers to Xemnas. He flipped through them, and occasionally made a comment.**

"**These are remarkable. May I ask who wrote these?" Xemnas asked, handing the papers back to Demyx.**

"**The whole band did. They see this thing as a group effort. They also think that they may as well write what they perform together." Demyx said. Xemnas nodded as the band struck up the chords to 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence. (The person on the piano is Olivia, for all you Evanescence fans.) When that song was done, Amanda stepped back up to the mic.**

"**And now for the most anticipated moment of the evening, folks! We bring to you now, at this moment, the premier of one of five new songs. So get pumped, and grab a drink, because you all looked parched." Amanda said. she stepped back into her place, and picked up her acoustic guitar. She played a slow, soft rhythm, and Riku picked up the rhythm in the background. Sora came in a measure later with a soft plucking with the bass. The music played for about a minute before Olivia, Avery, and Amanda came in with the words.**

_**I don't know where it began**_

_**I don't know where it'll end**_

_**But as I run through the rain tonight**_

_**I think of you my friend**_

_**I turn around and look down the road I'm running on**_

_**And see your house there**_

_**I remember the times it used to rain**_

_**And lightning came from the sky**_

_**I would hold you on those stormy nights**_

_**And never let go**_

_**I would sit next to you in the firelight**_

_**When it used to snow**_

**(At this moment, there were couples making their way onto the dance floor and starting to slow dance.)**

_**I don't know where it began**_

_**I don't know where it'll end**_

_**But as I run through the rain tonight**_

_**I think of you my friend**_

_**I still wonder today**_

_**When that all**_

_**Went away**_

_**I don't know where it began**_

_**I don't know where it'll end**_

_**But as I run through the rain tonight**_

_**I think of you my friend**_

**As the song trailed off into silence, the people in the club were still for a couple of minutes before bursting into applause. Xemnas looked completely won over; and Reno took this as a VERY good sign. Without another introduction, the band swung into another new song, this time with a faster beat to it. (For lack of the complete song, and length of story, we are not going to write the whole song.)**

_**So far so good**_

_**We're gonna make it to the end**_

_**Just wait and see**_

_**Nothing holdin us back now**_

_**We're gonna break free**_

_**Just hold on to me **_

**The last note of the song was held out for what seemed to be an eternity, and when it cut off, everyone burst into cheers again. Xemnas looked even more impressed, and Demyx looked extremely proud. **

**After the rest of the new songs, the band walked backstage to find a crowd of people milling about. When they entered, however, everyone crowded around, asking for the bands' autographs. Notebooks and pens were passed to each member by the fans, and one by one, the backstage area filtered out into the main club, where a DJ was now controlling the music. Once the last fan exited the backstage, the band started packing up their instruments. Xemnas entered, and the band snapped to attention.**

"**No need to be so formal around me. Although, I do suggest that you find a place to sit." Xemnas said, with a smile on his face. Amanda, Avery, Olivia, Sora, and Riku all took a seat on the floor.**

"**As you all probably know, I am a producer, a pretty famous one at that. What I just saw was an amazing display of talent and dedication to music. I need a band that has that outlook. Your manager also said that in the short amount of time that Insignia has been together, you have performed at Infinity, which was tonight, and at a number of your school functions. That's highly impressive for a band of freshmen to play at a junior and senior prom. Very impressive indeed. What I came back here to say was that I would like to sign you a record deal, with you and your parents' consent, of course. I would also like to set up a meeting with you, your parents, and Demyx to set out all rules and any possible suggestions that I may have. Though I highly doubt that I will have any, the public seems to like you the way you are. I must say that I do too. Rarely have I ever come across a punk band where the drummer wears a collared shirt. Or that the guitarist has that much talent for a female. No offense, Amanda."**

"**None taken, Xemnas. And, we'll talk to our parents and we'll tell Demyx if we can have the meeting. I don't think that our parents will object, though. We appreciate your compliments and everything, but it is getting late, and I'm sure that we've all got homework to do. See ya later, Xemnas!" Amanda called with her guitar case slung over her shoulder, trailed by the rest of the band.**

"**I think that went rather well, don't you?" Demyx asked, stepping out of the shadows.**

"**They are very mature for their age. And, it did go rather well. I'm surprised that they handled it that well. Most of the record opportunities that I offer end up with me being deaf for a couple of hours from the screaming."**

"**They got the screaming over with before the gig. I gave them a warning beforehand. While it's on my mind, are you currently seeing anyone?" Demyx asked, blushing.**

"**No, I'm not. Why, are you asking me out or something?" Xemnas said.**

"**Yes. And, if you're not gay, then I understand."**

"**It's no problem. I am gay, it's a well-known fact. And, I will go out with you; it just depends on the time and place."**

"**How about Carmina Burana's for dinner next Thursday at seven?"**

"**That's high class. Can you afford it?"**

"**I may be a band manager, but I have jobs on the side. I can pay for it. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Demyx said with a teasing tone. (NOTE: Demyx is NOT a prostitute! Although he is gay. Demyx is gonna rock Xemnas' world!)**

"**I'm not worried, I'm just concerned." Xemnas defended. Demyx laughed, and Xemnas blushed. They then walked out of the club with their hands intertwined.**

Avery: YAY MORE YAOI!!!!!!! GO XEMNAS!!! GO DEMYX!!!

Olivia: I really hope Demyx looks like a girl, or else i won't be able to handle the pictures you'v eogt on your computers girls.

Amanda: They're not THAT graphic Avery go deleate those freaking graphic files!

Avery: Done...!

Amanda & Olivia: 0.0 ... okaaaayyyyyyyy whatever.

Avery: hehe... yaoi...

Olivia: i'm gonna go now and help Amanda with the next chapter of the story.


	8. Riku's Announcement

**Disclaimer: we do now own Kingdom Hearts or the deliciousness that is the characters. we only own the oc's, the plot, and whatever happens to the oc's**

**Chapter 08**

**Riku's Announcement**

"**You guys, I gotta go home. I told my mom that I would come home right after the gig. She doesn't want another repeat of the dance where we all end up in Juvie." Riku said. Everybody waved as he jogged off, each having no clue as to what would happen the next day. The band decided to go to their respective homes, and await the awaiting downfall of praise that was sure to come the next day.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVE TO QUIT THE BAND?!?" both Avery and Amanda yelled simultaneously when Riku showed up to his locker.**

"**My mom doesn't like the idea of me hanging out with 'a group of child delinquents', as she put it." Riku explained.**

"**First we lose Ansem, now you? Where are we going to find another drummer? Especially one that's as good as you?" Avery continued.**

"**I really don't know, but I can assure you that I WON'T be leaving the band."**

"**But, your mom said that you had to quit, didn't she?" Olivia asked, looking confused.**

"**Yes, she did, but I can still be in the band without her knowing, can't I?" Riku said, with a mischievous grin on his face.**

"**I guess so, but if she finds out, you're in big trouble. You know what? We'll strike a deal with you. We will audition a new drummer, and keep them on call in case you can't make it to a show, or your mom finds out that you're still with us. Fair?" Sora said.**

"**Sounds fair to me, but it won't be a problem. My mom knows that I won't listen to her about this issue. She'll probably threaten to send me to military school if I don't quit, but that'll be a bunch of BS. I know it." Riku agreed.**

"**Uh, guys, we should probably get to class. We have two minutes until the bell rings." Amanda pointed out. Everyone scattered to the winds, and made it to their classes seconds before the bell rang. The day went like clockwork, and at lunch, Axel and Roxas made an appearance to the group.**

"**We heard the news. That's harsh, man." Axel said, plopping down next to Riku and Avery.**

"**What's up, Axel?" Amanda asked. Axel shook his head and Roxas did the same.**

"**It doesn't matter what my mom says, I'm staying with the band." Riku said defiantly, and Axel and Roxas nodded in agreement.**

"**Will Riku Ashiya please come to the office for dismissal? I repeat; will Riku Ashiya please come to the office for dismissal?" the PA system called, echoing across the grounds. Riku looked at the others in confusion, picked up his things, and walked in the direction of the office.**

"**What do think that was about?" Amanda asked the others. They shook their head, and Roxas said, "Probably some aunt that he never knew he had died. That's all that I can guess."**

"**I don't know, but I'll call him tonight and see what's up." Avery said. The others agreed, and continued their lunch. The rest of the school day was the same as always, save for Axel exploding a beaker in science. Everyone walked out of the building congratulating Axel on a job well done on ending school early.**

"**Yeah, but don't get used to it. That beaker is costing me 15 munny." Axel grumbled.**

"**15 munny that you don't have." Amanda teased.**

"**Exactly! Something tells me that this has happened to you before." Axel cracked.**

"**Nope, just a lucky guess. Roxas, any idea when the dance is gonna be?" Amanda asked, turning to the blonde hanging on Axel's arm.**

"**Um, I think it's gonna be next Saturday. You have plenty of time to get tickets and such. I wouldn't worry about it."**

"**I'm not worried about it, I was just wondering when the dance was." Amanda said. Roxas nodded, and they turned their separate ways when they came to a four-way intersection, Roxas and Axel went one way, while Avery, Amanda, and Cloud went another, and poor Sora was left all alone going the other. (Riku would have gone with the triplets because he lived next door to them, but he wasn't here.)**

**The triplets walked in the door to their house to find a message blinking on the machine. Avery walked over, hit the button, and all three stood stock-still as the message played.**

"**Avery, Amanda, and Cloud, I need you to pass on the message that I am no longer a part of your group. My mom finally came through with her word, and she's sending me to military school. On the mainland, so the only time that I could see you is over the summer, but I don't think that's going to happen. Please, I really need you to call the rest, and let them know that you need to audition a new drummer. I have to go now, but I will keep in touch, you know, writing and stuff. I will definitely talk to you all later. Bye!" the message ended with a beep that echoed throughout the kitchen as the triplets looked at each other in amazement, wondering why this had to happen to them.**

**Avery broke the silence by saying, "I'm going next door to see when he's leaving." She strode out the door and jumped over the fence that separated the two yards. She walked up the path leading to the back door, but before she could knock, Riku slid the door open.**

"**I was just coming to see you guys." Riku said, wrapping his arms around Avery's shoulders.**

"**And I came over to see when you were leaving." Avery said into Riku's chest.**

"**I leave next week."**

"**You don't even get to stay for the dance?" **

"**I leave the day after the dance. So I at least get to spend that with you."**

"**Promise me two things. One, that you write at least ONCE a week while you're gone. Two, that when you come back, you'll still be the Riku Ashiya that we know."**

"**I promise. To both. And now you have to promise ME that you won't replace me while I'm gone."**

"**You don't have to worry about that."**

"**Riku, dinner's ready!" Riku's mom called through the window. Riku looked apologetically at Avery before pecking her cheek and running inside. Avery stood stock-still in shock before a crash from her house brought her back to the present. She vaulted over the fence and ran inside to find Cloud and Amanda engaged in a playful sparring match. (Both Cloud and Amanda are studying karate, and are testing for their black-belt soon, whereas Avery and Amanda are studying fencing. We know, Amanda is a very busy girl.)**

**In the midst of their spar, Cloud had backed into a table and knocked over a lamp, hence the crash.**

"**Who knocked over the lamp?" Avery demanded, walking into the living room. Amanda stopped mid-kick and pointed at Cloud with her foot, who hung his head guiltily and raised his hand meekly.**

"**I really don't care, but mom will. You better get this cleaned up. Besides, you know the rules, no sparring in the house." Avery said.**

"**We know, it was a spur of the moment thing. We weren't thinking. Cloud, would you get the broom, please?" Amanda asked nicely. When he turned around, Amanda landed a well-aimed kick on Cloud's ass. He jumped, but continued walking, AFTER giving Amanda a fierce glare. She gave him an innocent look, and he flipped her off as he walked into the kitchen to get the broom.**

* * *

**we know, we know, short chapter. Well, if u don't like, then REVIEW!!!!! seriously, we need the reviews, people. or else we won't keep updating. and, yes, riku is actually leaving, and that means that there will be one less person causing mayhem.**


	9. The Halloween Dance boys and girls

Aven: Well then i finally updated for all you viewers ( even though we feel as though you hate us dearly)

Artemis: Yeah, i mean we reply to people, AND ALL OF YOU UNREGISTERED PEOPLE CAN REPLY!!

Aven: you know what Artemis-san, maybe if we quit harping on people about maybe they will review ... just maybe...

Artemis: Alright Aven-chan, but please review, it makes us write happy stuff, and i can tell you a lot of bad stuff is coming cause no one has reviewed.

----------------------I--------LOVE--------------------------LIFE----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 09**

**The Halloween Dance**

**The week passed with minor interruptions, save for Axel causing havoc in the science lab. (Nothing new there, but we thought we'd mention it anyway.)**

**The night before the dance, and everyone was planning what they were going to wear.**

"**Hey, Ave! Have you seen my fishnet shirt?" Amanda called down the hall.**

"**No, have you checked the laundry room?" She called back.**

"**Yes, that was where I checked, after my closet, and it's not in either of those places.**

"**Well, I don't know. Maybe Zexion took it."**

"**Zexion? What would he be doing with MY shirt?"**

"**How should I know? Why don't you wear that dress that you just got? The one from Hot Topic?"**

"**The Helena dress?"**

"**Yeah, that's the one! Wear that, and Sora will be VERY happy."**

"**Oh, shut up. It's going to be too cold to wear that, anyway."**

"**Amanda, it's going to be 65 degrees tomorrow night! That's plenty warm. Besides, it won't kill you to be girly for ONE night, will it?" Cloud asked, popping his head into Amanda's room, followed by Avery.**

"**FINE! If I agree to wear it, will you leave me alone?" Amanda asked. Avery and Cloud nodded and walked back to their respective rooms.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**(Saturday. Yes, Saturday.)**

**Amanda, Avery, and Cloud all woke up at about 10:00 the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen to find their breakfast waiting on the table, with Riku, Sora, and Olivia sitting around the table.**

"**About time. Do you know how long we've been sitting here for?" Olivia asked.**

"**No, how long?" Amanda asked.**

"**Oh, for about 15 minutes." Sora answered.**

"**Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it." Riku added on. The triplets shrugged and sat down at the table.**

"**Oh, and by the way Avery." Riku said, turning to her.**

"**Yes, Riku?" Avery asked.**

"**Nice PJs." He grinned. Avery blushed a bright red and started choking on her OJ.**

**Later that day**

**(At the dance)**

**The eight teens walked up to the school to find it all lit up, and Halloween decorations all over. Once they got inside the gym, where the dance was being held, Axel made a beeline for the refreshment table. (Figures.)**

"**When are we on?" Amanda asked Demyx, who was at the dance to oversee their performance with Xemnas on his arm. Demyx eyed Amanda's outfit, and commented, "Nice outfit,"**

"**Shut up. Avery and Cloud made me wear it." Amanda responded. (She was wearing a black knee-length dress with a maroon waistband with mid-calf boots.)**

"**Well, I think that Sora likes it." Demyx said, and laughed when Sora blushed as red as Axel's hair, "Oh, you're on in about fifteen minutes, so I would start warming up. I heard from Sora that you're starting off with 'Breathe No More', and that's a hard enough song to perform, even with warming up." Demyx said.**

"**I've decided to start off with a different song."**

"**The audience will be disappointed."**

"**I doubt it, Demyx. See you on stage!" Amanda said, waving as she jogged off into the throngs of students in the gym. The rest of the band had walked ahead while Amanda was talking to Demyx, and were backstage already, and commented about Amanda being late.**

"**No surprises, really. With how much you procrastinate, it's a wonder that you showed up at all" Riku said.**

"**I don't procrastinate! And, I have a commitment to this band, and I uphold that commitment fully!" Amanda said, directing her attention to her guitar string, which had become untuned.**

"**Five minutes, Insignia!" the stage manager, Larxene, called.**

"**Thanks, Larxene!" the band chorused in unison.**

"**You're up, Amanda." Avery said, smiling and handing Amanda her (tuned) guitar. Amanda took it, grimaced, and walked onstage to cheers, whistling, and other displays of affection from the ocean of fans in the gym. She sat down in the provided stool, and leaned in towards the mic.**

"**I know that you all were expecting 'Breathe No More', but I have a different song that I want to try out for you. Is that alright?" the crowd cheered, and Amanda cued Olivia to start playing the piano.**

"**This song is entitled 'Good Enough'." (By Evanescence). **

**As she started singing, the crowd split into couples who started slow-dancing.**

_**Under your spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel **_

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough for you**_

_**Drink up sweet decadence**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**And I've completely lost myself**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely **_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**Can't believe that I feel**_

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_**It's been such a long time coming,**_

_**But I feel good**_

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**_

_**Pour real life down on me**_

_**Cause I can't hold on to anything this good**_

_**Enough**_

_**Am I good enough**_

_**For you to love me too?**_

_**So take care of what you ask of me**_

_**Cause I can't say no**_

**At the end of the song, everybody that was on the dance floor cheered, stomped, whistled, and basically any other type of applause you can care to think of. The rest of the band walked onstage to more whistling, cheering, stomping, and so on. They positioned themselves before introducing their new song, which was King For A Day/Shout, by Green Day. The audience screamed themselves hoarse before Insignia walked off the stage to be met by Xemnas and Demyx.**

"**That was an excellent performance, as usual." Demyx complimented. Xemnas only nodded, and the band flushed red and hit the refreshment table. Amanda looked around, spotted someone in the corner, and told everyone that she'd be right back.**

"**Zexion, you wanna come over to my house for an after-party?" Amanda asked the emo in the corner. He looked up at her with a look on his face that clearly said, 'What the hell are you thinking?'**

"**Aren't you a member of that one band that played at Infinity? Insignia?" is what came out of his mouth. Amanda nodded, and Zexion continued, "Why do you want ME to be there? I'm sure that you have other friends that you would be more inclined to invite than me."**

"**Actually, if you don't come, it'll only be Sora, Riku, Avery, Cloud, Axel, Roxas, Olivia, and I there."**

"**Only? Sounds like you don't need me."**

"**You're coming, even if I have to drag you there." Amanda promised.**

"**I don't understand why you want me there so bad." Zexion challenged.**

"**You need more friends. Simple as that. All of my friends are made up of the weirdest kids at this school. And, no offense, but you're pretty weird. We, and I do mean all of us, would like to have you in our little group. It'll be interesting, I promise." Amanda said. Zexion nodded, and Amanda pulled him to his feet to meet all the others. What they came across wasn't pleasant. Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Avery, Leon, Yuffie, Ansem, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai had all formed a circle around Cloud and Olivia, who were yelling at each other. Amanda pushed her way into the circle and stepped in between the two.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! Tell me what the HELL is going on here!" Amanda said, looking first at Cloud, then Olivia.**

"**Cloud's accusing me of trying to hook up with another guy!" Olivia exclaimed, nearing tears at an alarming rate.**

"**Can you really blame me? I mean, you both were all over each other!" Cloud said.**

"**If you ask him, you'll know that I was trying to get away from him!" Olivia shouted back, tears streaming over.**

"**I know what I saw, and I don't need some pathetic attempt to save your own ass. I'm sorry, but let me know when you find some morals." Cloud said, breaking the circle and stalking off.**

"**Cloud, wait! I swear, it's not what it seems!" Olivia cried. Cloud ignored her and continued walking out of the gym. Amanda turned to Zexion and said, "I told you it'd be interesting," before running off after Cloud. Avery and Axel came up to Zexion and engaged him in conversation. (They were basically describing everyone in the group, their perks and peeves, and so on. Zexy looked intrigued.)**

"**Oh, while it's on my mind, you mentioned at the beginning of the year that you played the drums. Do you still play?" Avery asked. Zexion nodded, and Avery beamed.**

"**Our drummer, Riku, is leaving the band, and we need a replacement. Are you interested?" when Zexion nodded, Avery continued, "Well you'd need to try out, but that's a given." Avery chattered on and on, while Axel left to get some punch.**

**In the halls, Amanda chased after her brother, keeping one eye on the spiked blond hair bobbing through the students, and one eye on where she was stepping.**

"**Cloud, what is your problem?" Amanda demanded, grabbing his shoulder and wheeling him around to face her.**

"**What do you think? Olivia was all over another guy, and denies it when I saw it with my own eyes!" Cloud said, his eyes flashing angrily.**

"**Well, if you would give her a chance to explain, then you would know that she was trying to get away from the sleaze that was hitting on her. She is so scared of guys she would do nothing else." Amanda said. Cloud turned away, and Amanda grabbed him by both shoulders and slammed him into the lockers behind him. Cloud looked at her in disbelief that she would actually be that pissed.**

"**Look, Cloud, you're my brother, and I love you, but you're being unreasonable. Olivia tried to tell you what happened, and you refuse to believe her, and walk away like a little prick! I may not have seen what happened, but I know that Olivia's telling the truth. And, if you don't fix this mess, then you'll lose not only a VERY good person to have at your side, you'll also lose my respect." She released him, and walked away. Cloud hung his head and also walked away, but he walked in the direction of the doors to go home.**

**Back in the gym, everybody was crowding around Olivia, trying to make her feel better. Amanda pushed her way through, grabbed Olivia's arm, and pulled her away.**

"**Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked, whipping tears away. Amanda shook her head and smiled mischievously. Olivia groaned, and tried to pull away, but Amanda held fast. She dragged Olivia through the halls, stopping only when they were outside the auditorium, which had been fashioned into a haunted house. Olivia stopped dead, looking up in horror at the (literally) oozing sign that read 'Theatre of 1000 Souls'.**

"**I am not going in there." Olivia protested.**

"**Oh, yes you are. This is guaranteed to make you forget about Cloud." Amanda stated, and shoved her inside, slamming the door behind Olivia. Once inside, Olivia looked around, her eyes wide with fear. She started walking, but stopped when she felt someone join her.**

"**Who's there?" she called, a tremor shaking her voice.**

"**Don't worry, I am here to guide you through the theatre." A soft male voice responded, lightly touching Olivia's arm. She jumped, and the person let out a small chuckle.**

"**I see that you scare easily." The person said.**

"**Yeah, that's a no duh."**

"**Okay. We've covered that you scare easy, and that you won't come with me. Anything else that you want to tell me?"**

"**Actually, I won't come with you until you tell me who you are. And, nothing else that I need to tell."**

"**Let's just say that I am someone that you know. Someone that you can trust. Will you come with me now?"**

"**Hmmm, fine, I guess so." Olivia said, and the person offered her his arm, which Olivia accepted. They started walking through the haunted house, the person laughing whenever Olivia jumped and grabbed his arm even tighter.**

"**If you grab my arm any tighter, I think it'll fall off." He laughed. Olivia apologized and loosed her grip as a person with a "chainsaw" jumped out from behind a pillar. (I say "chainsaw" because all the blades were taken off.) She screamed bloody murder and jumped into the person's arms until the chainsaw person went to scare the next people coming around the corner. Olivia crawled out of the person's arms, and looked at him.**

"**Even in the dark, I can tell that you're blushing." The person said. (Aren't you all just dying to know who the mystery person is? If you want to find out, you'll have to review). Olivia and her mystery friend neared the gently pulsing EXIT sign when he pulled Olivia off to the side.**

"**Before we leave, I want to ask you if you wanted to meet me somewhere. Say, tomorrow?" he asked. Olivia thought about it before answering, "Well, it depends on the where and when."**

"**How about Lunar Pull at about 1:00?" (Lunar Pull is another club, just so you know.)**

"**Sounds good. I'll go, if you tell me who you are."**

"**I can't do that."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, if I tell you who I am, then you won't show up."**

"**You don't know that."**

"**As a matter of fact, I do know that. Just, promise me one thing. When you see who I am, don't immediately walk away."**

"**Why would I do that? It's not as if you're Ansem or someone, right?" Olivia asked with a chuckle. The person didn't respond, but guided Olivia to the door. As she walked out, she turned to see who he was, but he was already gone.**

-----------PLUSHIE'S---------------RULE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**_MINISODE TIME!!!_**

****

Aven was sitting peacefully in her squishy chair reading her favorite manga (ONE PIECE) Artemis and Sora and Riku were outside with everyone else playing chicken in the pool, Leon and Cloud were having a Red Bull drinking contest and getting very high on energy at the moment. Olivia was cheering for Cloud but became very frightened as Cloud started bouncing off the ground along with Leon who's eyes were very much dialated. Both boys grinned wicked grins and darted for their swords and began to swing them at each other barely missing Olivia and Roxas and Axel. Artemis and Sora ran for their lives and jumped into a nearby tree. Riku, Rikku, Pain, Yuna and Tidus bolted for the back door and tried to lock it. Sadly Cloud and Leon busted through the door, well Cloud flew through it actually and they busted up many things in mainly Cloud's room and the kitchen. Aven sat there quietly happily ignoring the sound of the breaking toaster.

The only thing that brought an end to her happy ignorance was the quick ripping of her manga in front of her eyes. It fell into her lap in shreds, Leon and Cloud were still fighting and swinging their swords dangerously around, Tidus and Yuna were cowering under the couch as bes they could. Suddenly both boys halted in their tracks, the air turned to be very thick and muggy at the moment, in fact the entire scene was pretty much off. The two older boys looked to their left and discovered Aven was standing up in front of her beloved squishy chair with a pile of shredded paper at her feet, Leon glanced down at the pile of rubbish and noticed the picture of a boy with a hat on outlined in blue in one of the shreds. He motioned for Cloud to look at the said piece of paper, when Cloud did so his face turned pale, paler than a ghost, he looked up to see his younger triplet glaring at him, the kind of glare that could kill. Then she smiled. And Cloud finally understood what the word pain really meant...

_**to be continued ...**_**  
**


	10. Riku's departure NOOOOOOO!

Artemis: well then, we actually got someone to review, you're soooo nice **iamsosmrt**, we're dedicating the fanfic chapter to you and **FangedWriter!!**

Aven: -.- Artemis, you are tooo overworked on this reviewing thing you know?

Artemis: ... okay okay, i'll stop ...

Aven: Good ... now onto the bigger question, WHO was Olivia talking too last time we saw her, hehe, you'll see. IT'S (fire truck flies by) hehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Artemis: there was a fire truck Aven, no one heard you ... .

Aven: well they'll know who it is in the chapter... ENJOY!!

_DIZ-claimer: yeah yeah, i forgot to put it in the last chapter, but we all know we don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts or any other thing on this silly website... SO SUE ME YES I CALLED YOU SILLY!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Chapter 10**

**Riku's Farewell**

**The morning after the Halloween dance, everybody met at Riku's house for his surprise good-bye party. When he walked into the kitchen, his eyes grew wide with shock, then happiness as he realized what they were there for. The gang hadn't really planned too much but they had fun. **

**Olivia had brought her karaoke machine and everyone forced everyone else to play. Amanda sang "Heart Shaped Box" by Evanescence and got glomped by Sora afterwards. While he was up Amanda made him choose a song. He ended up singing "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing except Cloud and Olivia who were sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the room (still laughing mind you). Avery sacrificed herself to the karaoke god next by singing "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. Riko got kicked up afterwards and chose to sing "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, making Avery close to tears. Olivia did leave for a few minutes and Cloud almost followed but stayed seated. When Olivia came back she was forced up and sang "The Voice" by Celtic Women. Everyone kept giving nervous glances between Cloud and Olivia but they both didn't look at each other. Cloud didn't want to sing but the look in Amanda's eyes made him think otherwise. "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen was his eventual pick and afterwards he went back into his seat. **

**Sensing the tension in the air everyone moved to the sugar section. There was cake, peeps, and other such goodies. Well to sum it up BIG sugar high for everyone. Avery was running around with Riku chasing her while Amanda was climbing the tree in the back yard with Sora swinging from branches. Cloud and Olivia (who can hold their…sugar) were watching and trying not to look at each other.**

"**Just to let you know," Olivia said before walking to save Amanda from falling out of the tree. "I was trying to get that perv Hayner off me." She walked away from Cloud before he could snap back. **

**By the time sugar was running low everyone was escorting Riku to the airport. Everyone said their goodbyes except for Avery who was last. Everyone else backed up, allowing Avery to have some time alone with Riku before he left. While that was going down, Cloud walked up to Olivia.**

"**Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked. Olivia nodded, and allowed him to lead her off to the side.**

"**Look, I don't know what happened at the dance, but I will find out. Now's your chance to tell me."**

"**Well, you didn't let me tell you at the dance, so I don't think that you deserve to know now." Olivia said, walking away, with the faintest hints of a sob. **

**While Cloud looked after her, a gangster walked up to her and said, "I don't know what's happenin', man, but I think that was the wrong thing to say."**

**Cloud looked aghast at this comment, and turned and walked away, after Olivia. He rejoined the group looking downcast, and they looked at him, and left him be to stew in his emotions. The gang left after watching Riku's plane take off. Which brings us to the next day…**

**The Next Day**

**Olivia was nerve-wracked, because she was coming face-to-face with the person that guided her through the haunted house. She paced her room anxiously, waiting for the time when she could leave for the Lunar Pull club. She looked at the clock, gasped, and bolted out the door. She walked **_**calmly**_**, well, as calmly as she could at the time…anyway, she walked up to the club, went around to the back, and saw the only table where there was only one person. (still too dark to tell who he is). The person looked up, and waved her over. She walked over cautiously, and when she saw who the person was, she yelped, and turned away. Ansem, for it could only be he, leapt after her, and stood in front of the door so that she couldn't walk out.**

"**Olivia, wait!" Ansem yelled at her. **

"**Why? How did you know to meet me here?" Olivia asked backing away.**

"**I told you to meet me here," he replied with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**That was YOU?! You lead me through there? I TOUCHED YOU?! EWWWWW!" Olivia yelled jumping away and wiping her arms off. He looked at her, open-mouthed for a minute before he regained his composure.**

"**Olivia, wait! Let me explain, please. At least give me that before you never look at me again." Ansem said, grasping Olivia's arm and looking into her eyes. She sighed angrily and nodded.**

"**Before you begin, I want to know why. Why are you doing this? Why me? And why now?" Olivia demanded.**

"**All will be answered in due course, my dear." Ansem said. Olivia glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.**

"**Just answer the damn question. I don't think that it can be that hard," Olivia growled.**

"**Actually, it is kind of hard to answer. You might want to give me a minute."**

"**No, I'm sure that I want you to spit it out right now."**

"**I paid Hayner to hit on you at the dance!" he said, following her demand to the letter. Olivia wiped spit off her face, and looked at him with fire in her eyes.**

"**What the f was that about? Thanks to you, Cloud thinks that I am a cheater, and probably a high-school whore!" she shouted at him.**

"**Look, it's not my fault!"**

"**NOT YOUR FAULT? WHAT THE HELL IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR MIND? Are you trying to make me miserable? Do you honestly hate me that much? The only thing that I've done to you is I stepped on your foot because you were being a stubborn mule and wouldn't move out of my way!"**

"**That's why I did it."**

"**WHAT?!? Would you explain before I wake up your dentist?"**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**It means, tell me now, or I will punch you so hard in the mouth that your dentist will have a mouth ache for the next two decades!"**

"**Calm down, Olivia, please," Ansem pleaded. Olivia, who was in the process of walking away, stopped, turned, and looked at him open-mouthed.**

"**Did you seriously just say please?" Olivia asked. Ansem nodded, and Olivia walked over to the nearest table and sat down. Ansem sat down across from her and began talking.**

"**I did this because I really like you, Olivia. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone like Cloud. I mean, he's a weirdo. He never talks, he never does anything except mope, and to top it all off, he's Amanda's and Avery's triplet."**

"**Well, I could say some really mean stuff about you, but I'm not going to. I am just going to stick to defending Cloud. He does talk; you just have to know him. He doesn't mope; he just looks like he does. And because he's Amanda's and Avery's triplet is one of the main reasons that I like him. I love the triplets, more than I would if I ever had a sibling of my own. And, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU REALLY LIKE ME?!?"**

"**Exactly that. I really like you, Olivia. That day that you stomped on my foot was the day that I started liking you."**

"**And, that's just kinda weird. Liking someone just because they step on your foot?"**

"**I know, but I can't help it. There's just something about you that I like. Stubbornness, maybe. I really don't know. But I do know that I couldn't stand the sight of you with Cloud," Ansem said. Olivia, who was still standing, turned towards the door, but stopped and turned around.**

"**You had your chance, Ansem. You blew it. Get over it. Or at the very least, give me some time to think about what you said," she said as she walked out the door, into the now pouring rain. She walked for a while, before she stopped to think about where she was going. Olivia decided to go home, and adjusted her course, passing within a block of where Sora and Amanda were having a conversation of their own in the park.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_the minisode continues ..._

Cloud and Leon finally understood the word pain, in fact they could both write an essay about it ... if Aven made them ...

Aven was wacking over the head with the back of the head with her num-chucks, Leon and Cloud were going to go to the dictionary writers and tell them the true meaning of pain ... after their heads stopped hurting. Aven stopped herself from wacking them anymore when an idea came to her.

"Listen you two, i'll cover up everything for you two and forgive you for destroying my manga IF! you get me three new ones, and i mean numbers 15, 16 and 17, GOT IT!??" Aven offered. The two boys looked up at her in fear, looked at each other and nodded.

"WE'LL DO IT!! WE'LL DO IT!!" both of them yelled while grabbing her ankles and hugging them. Aven looked at the others in the room and rolled her eyes.

"Just go out and get me my books dangit, and some two by four's ... mom's gonna be pissed if we don't get the door fixed..." Aven grumbled as she stalked off to the shed, Artemis followed to give her expertise help on wood. Cloud and Leon got into Cloud's car and started the engine and took off down the road, a few miles later the car started to sputter and slowed down ... Cloud realized he had forgotten to fill up the gas tank ... or did he?

Back at home Aven and Artemis were smirking to themselves as they nailed together the legs of the lawn chairs ...

_to be continued _


	11. Break my heart, tear it apart

disclaimer: dude, ya know, i just don't care anymore. If you people like the story in SOME way, then please review, otherwise i don't see why you all are reading this now, why don't you just go read the story about the little leprecon that meets Sora and everyone else. otherwise people, we don't own the story and thank you for all who have reviewed recently. we love you!

-------------------------I WILL EAT YOU--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

**Break-ups and well, More Break-ups**

"**Look, Amanda, I'm sorry, but I don't think that this will work," Sora said, his eyes downcast, facing Amanda under a tree to avoid the rain. **

"**Why? Why now?" Amanda asked, raising her eyes to him.**

"**I just don't think that it'll work out. You're too much trouble for me."**

"**But you're the king of the punks! You're supposed to cause trouble!"**

"**I know. But you're the kind that attracts REAL trouble, not the school-pranks that I pull."**

"**Fine. It's your choice," Amanda said, and walked away. Sora looked after her with eyes full of pain, and turned around and walked in the opposite direction, wondering if he was doing the right thing.**

**Amanda walked home in the rain, letting the drops work their way down her body. She stopped at the park, where she saw Kairi and Seifer sitting atop the jungle gym, Seifer's arm wrapped around Kairi, shielding her from the rain, and her face pressed to his.**

"**Man, if Dad hadn't been in that drug ring, then I wouldn't have had to move, I would've still been with Seifer, and none of this would've happened," Amanda muttered, looking enviously at Kairi. She walked on, Seifer and Kairi oblivious to her arrival and departure. Amanda walked on, not caring where she ended up. She walked for about ten minutes, before she realized that she was in front of Zexion's house. She knocked on his door, and when he answered, ho immediately noted her tear-stained face and ushered her inside.**

"**What happened?" he asked her.**

"**Sora… he… he told me it was over. I don't know what to do, Zexion. I can't stop shaking, and I haven't been able to see straight," she cried. Zexion pulled her into a hug, and held her until she stopped shaking. For the moment, anyway.**

"**Did he tell you why?" Zexion asked.**

"**He said that I attracted too much trouble," Amanda answered.**

"**That's a load of bull if I've ever seen any," Zexion said, looking very pissed off, "I have half a mind to go give Sora a piece of my mind."**

"**Don't do that, Zexion. I've lost him enough without having him thinking that I sent you to talk to him," Amanda said, grabbing his arm.**

"**Like I said, I have HALF a mind to do it. I never said that I actually would," Zexion said.**

"**True point," Amanda said with a small grin.**

"**Well, at least I know that I can make you smile still, in light of your current problems," Zexion said. Amanda nodded with another small grin.**

"**We should probably get you home right about now," Zexion said. Amanda shook her head and looked out the window.**

"**I don't think that I'll be going home anytime soon," she said, pulling the curtain back into place.**

"**And why do you say that?" Zexion asked.**

"**Because, it's pouring outside, and no one is expecting me home tonight. We have a show, and I'd be going to Olivia's afterwards. It's tradition," Amanda said.**

"**You want to use the phone to call your mom and let her know where you are?" Zexion asked.**

"**Sure, I guess so. If you don't mind, that is," Amanda said.**

"**If I minded, I wouldn't have asked," Zexion smirked. Amanda shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. She was silent for a few seconds while she waited for someone to answer the phone.**

"**Ave? Yeah, it's Amanda. No, I'm at Zexion's. I'll explain at the show, if we're still having it. We have to cancel?! The rain, right? That and what? He did what? He quit?! I don't understand why we don't just forget the band, what with everybody quitting on us. You don't think we should do that? You want to know my reasoning? Okay, let's see, Ansem quit, Riku quit, and now Sora quit. We don't know another bassist, and it's too short notice to audition another one before the show, so I see where you're coming from on canceling the show, but what about Xemnas? What about the deal that he cut us? Avery, we can't have a band without a bassist. Without Sora, we only have four members, and we can't do all this. So, I say for the time being, that we call the band quits. Will you let Olivia know? Thanks. I'll see you later."**

**Amanda hung up the phone and turned to Zexion.**

"**Well, it looks like the band is finished, unless Sora comes to his senses and takes me back," she said, sitting at the kitchen table.**

"**That's too bad. I was looking forward to playing with you guys. I was at every one of your guys' shows, and they were amazing," Zexion said.**

"**Really? I never really pictured you as one of our fans," Amanda replied.**

"**Well, there's a lot that no one knows about me." Zexion said with a smirk.**

"**Like…?" Amanda prodded.**

"**Like the fact that I like… nice try, Amanda. It's not going to work," Zexion said.**

"**It almost did."**

"**Yeah, but almost never won a million dollars at Black-Jack. So, no cheese."**

"**This time. There will be other traps, mouse-boy. Maybe now that the band is over, I can devote myself to another type of music," Amanda said thoughtfully.**

"**Like what?" Zexion asked.**

"**I don't know, I was thinking the choir or something like that."**

"**Which one? There's like, seven choirs here. And two of them are males only."**

"**I know which ones I'm going out for then," Amanda said with a smile.**

"**You can't," Zexion said.**

"**You're right, I can't. I was just joking," Amanda shot back.**

"**Do you think that the band will ever get back together?" Zexion asked.**

"**To be frightfully honest, I have no clue. But if we do decide not to get back together, I think that Xemnas will be highly disappointed. Speaking of, I have to call him," Amanda said, checking her watch.**

"**You want to use the phone again?"**

"**No, if we're not at the show, he'll either figure it out, or come over to mine and Avery's house and talk to us."**

"**You sure? 'Cause the last time someone I knew that kept someone important waiting, that important person got mad and the contract went out the window."**

"**This isn't a joking time! Don't you get it, Zexion? There is no more Insignia; there is no more contract; no more Sora, no more… no more anything. Everything was going so well, and then it all just fell apart. I lived for that band. Now that it's over, I don't know what I'm going to do," Amanda said resignedly. **

"**You're not going to give up, that's what you're going to do. I know that everything seems at their worst, but it will get better. You just have to trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about," Zexion said comfortingly, laying a hand on Amanda's shoulder.**

"**You don't really know that. No one does," Amanda said.**

"**I do. When you came up to me at the Halloween dance, it couldn't have happened at a better time," Zexion said with a sigh.**

"**Why do you say that?" Amanda asked.**

"**Because when you came up to me in that corner, I was plotting to commit suicide after the dance because no one wanted to be around me. The only reason I was at that dance was to see if there really was anything worth living for. When you came up to me and told me that I would be coming over whether I wanted to or not reminded me that there were some good people in this world, and that it's not all that bad. You were there for me, and you didn't even know me. Now that I know you, I want to be there for you. And believe me when I say that you are in a much better place than I was the other night."**

**Olivia was on her way home when she ran into Cloud.**

"**Olivia, wait! I really need to talk to you!" he yelled after her. She turned and faced him, saying, "Talk about what, Cloud? How you don't believe me when I say that I wouldn't cheat on someone?"**

"**No. I know that you're right. Hayner told me that he was paid by Ansem to get you away from me. I screwed up, bad. Someone told me that if I didn't get my head on straight, that I would lose a very good person to have at my back, and that I would also lose that person's respect. I know see that that person was right. I don't want to lose you, Olivia. If you won't take me back, will you at least accept my apologies?" Cloud admitted.**

"**I don't know, Cloud. My trust in you has taken a severe beating, and I don't know if you can be trusted," Olivia responded. **

"**I know, but it would help me sleep a lot better at night if I knew that you didn't completely hate me," Cloud sighed, hanging his head.**

"**Truth be told, I don't completely hate you. But I don't know if I can get back with you just yet. I need some time to think about everything that's happened lately."**

"**I understand. I really do. When you figure everything out, will you give me a call?"**

**Olivia nodded and continued walking in the direction of her house. Cloud watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, and then walked home to where Avery was waiting. (Amanda was still at Zexion's house when all this went down).**

**Olivia was heading in the direction of her house when she decided to take a little detour. Turning down a side street, she began counting doors. When she came to the one that she wanted, she knocked on the door and waited. Axel opened the door, with Roxas at his back.**

"**Olivia? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprise apparent in his voice.**

"**I really don't know. I think I'm here to ask for advice. Though I don't know why I'm asking gay guys for such advice. No offense," she answered.**

"**None taken. What kind of advice do you need? And why us?" Roxas asked. **

"**Well, I have a guy problem, and I needed an unbiased opinion," Olivia said.**

"**Why couldn't you go to the triplets for this?" Axel asked. The look on Olivia's face was answer enough.**

"**It's about Cloud, isn't it?" Roxas asked. Olivia nodded and said, "And Ansem too. I don't know which one to go with, but… I don't know, I need help!"**

"**Can I ask one thing? Why would you even consider Ansem?"**

"**I don't know. I talked to him and, truth be told, he's really not that bad. Cloud is just awesome, but I don't know if I can trust him, especially after the dance. I want to, but…"**

"**Why don't you give him a chance to prove himself? Give him a week or two to learn to trust what you say. If he doesn't learn, then you go with Ansem, and tell him that he has a… say a week trial period to prove that he's worthy of your time. That's all that I can suggest right now. If you need anything else, then feel free to come back," Roxas said.**

"**You guys rock. I owe you much," Olivia said, throwing her arms first around Roxas, then Axel.**

"**Yes you do. And we'll never let you forget it," Axel said. Olivia laughed, and turned to walk down the porch steps.**

"**Olivia," Roxas called after her. She turned, and he finished, "Call us and let us know how this all turns out, okay?"**

**Olivia nodded, and walked down the driveway to go home. After waving goodbye, of course. She walked for about ten minutes, then came up to her house. Checking the garage, she determined that no one was home, opened the door, and grabbed the phone. Olivia dialed Cloud's extension for his room phone, waited for him to answer, and left a message when he didn't pick up.**

"**Cloud, its Olivia. There's something I want to talk to you about. So, if you could please call me back when you get the chance, it would be much appreciated. Thanks,"**

**She hung up the phone, noticed that there was a message on the machine. She turned played the message and heard Avery's voice.**

"**Olivia? It's Avery. I just talked to Amanda, and she said that Sora dumped her, and that Insignia is broken up, so there's no show. Well, that's all I wanted to say. So, please call me when you can? Talk to you later!"**

**The message ended, and Olivia walked into the living room, where she turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch. She couldn't find anything, so she went up to her room, turned on her computer, and signed in to her instant messenger. As soon as she logged on, she noticed Cloud was on. She typed a message to him, and this is how the conversation went:**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****I called u earlier. How come u didn't pick up?**

**BruisedEgo says: ****sleeping. If u got on to scream me some more, I don't want 2 hear it. I feel bad enough as it is.**

**Blue-Rose13 says****I didn't get on to yell u. I want to talk 2 u. did u least listen to the message?**

**BruisedEgo says: ****not yet. Y?**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****it's kinda important.**

**BruisedEgo says: ****well, can u tell me now?**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****ummm, well… I've been thinking, and getting advice from people, and they say that I should give u another chance, but the catch is that u have two weeks to prove that u trust what I say, and if u can't then I go w/ Ansem, and HE has a week or so to prove that he's worthy of my time.**

**BruisedEgo says: ****sounds fair. Does this mean that we're back together?**

**Blue-Rose13 says:****ya, if u really want me back**

**BruisedEgo says:****I do.**

**(Pause from both people for five minutes)**

**ShadowedDawn says: ****sooo…**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****I dunno, what's up w/ u?**

**ShadowedDawn says:****well, I was kinda depressed b4, but I'm better. Gettin there at least. I haven't been sleeping good lately**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****that's 2 bad. I'm happy that ur feeling better.**

**ShadowedDawn says: ****me 2. look, I gotta get off now, but I'll call u l8r, k?**

**Blue-Rose13 says: ****sounds good. talk 2 u l8r. or see you tomorrow.**

**ShadowedDawn has either logged off or appears offline. Any messages that you send to him/her will be delivered when they log back on**

**Olivia logged off as well, and returned to the living room, excited that her and Cloud were back together. She looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped.**

"**Amanda, the rain's stopped. If you want, you can go home now," Zexion said, pulling the curtain away from the window.**

"**Thanks, Zexion. For letting me stay here through the storm and everything. I've gotta get home, but I'll see you around," Amanda replied, hugging Zexion and walking out the front door. Zexion watched her until she turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore.**

**When Amanda got home, she found Cloud on his computer and Avery watching 'Titan AE' in the living room. Amanda walked up to her room, turned on her computer, and logged in online. Immediately after she logged on, someone instant messaged her. (FYI, KingofPunks is Sora).**

**KingofPunks says: ****hey. U okay?**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****I will be; no thanks 2 u.**

**KingofPunks says: ****sorry. U can't blame me 4 doing what I did. I kinda want to finish school with as clean a record as can be.**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****CAN'T BLAME U??!! O, that's rich. And, 'I kinda want to finish school with as clean a record as can be'? What is that? U live to make trouble. If ur saying this, next thing u know, u'll be dressing in collars and stone-washed blue jeans, just like Riku!**

**KingofPunks says:****well, what can I say? High school is a time of change. Maybe u should figure that out.**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****ur pissing me off. Don't talk to me right now. When I came home, I was moderately cheerful, considering the band just broke up. Thanks for ruining that.**

**KingofPunks says: ****I'm sorry, ok? If I had known that what I did was gonna hurt u that bad, I wouldn't have done it.**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****that's a load of bull. U didn't want to be w/ me anymore, so u broke up w/ me. Simple as that. U knew I was gonna get hurt, but I'll get over it. Everyone does. So why don't u go snuggle up w/ Naminé like I know u want to!**

**KingofPunks says: ****u know that I don't want to do that. I actually wanted to tell you something.**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****then say it, before I log off. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.**

**KingofPunks says: ****okay, here goes. As soon as I walked in my house, I knew I made a HUGE mistake. I don't want to lose u, and I would be the happiest man on earth if u would give me another chance**

**Prisoner of Thought says: ****u just want 2 clear ur guilty conscience. U don't want me back, I know u. when something's over, it's over, no going back. Nice try, but it's not gonna work.**

**KingofPunks says:****that's not true. I messed up, really bad. I feel really bad. But I really do want u back. I don't want to see u with anyone else. I know u think that I don't deserve a second chance, but I am admitting that I did something wrong. I'm pouring my heart out on my sleeves, I'm begging u. please, give me another chance!**

**Prisoner of Thought has either logged off or appears offline. Any messages that you send to him/her will be delivered when they log back on**

**Sora sat back in his computer chair, blinking in disbelief. Amanda did, in fact, log off, and opened Roller Coaster Tycoon to distract herself from the fact that she would sooner or later face Sora. Which would be the next day, by the way.**

----------GIVE ME REVIEWS OR ELSE----------------I'LL SICK LUFFY AND ZORO ON YOU-------------------------------

Aven: yeah, i'm bored now, i'll add the third part of the minisode next time, Oh and Chicago x Pillowz, thanx for the review, we didn't fix this chapter but we'll work on chappie twelve ... hopefully...

Artemis: yep, just for you , we'll do it for you cuz you fed me my reviews. NEED REVIEWS FEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Aven: -;;; yeah, feed her, so she doesn't eat my muffinz, or else i'll keel her and then we won't have no more stories ... seriously!

**  
**


	12. Showdown of the Exes

Avery: SQUIGGLES!! thank you soooo much Pain-is-better-than-nothing!! WE LOVE YOUR STORIES!!

Amanda: Avery, did you eat more cake?

Avery: WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amanda: oh ... shit... OLIVIA RUN FOR THE HILLS! TO THE BOMB SHELTER!!!

Olivia: I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Avery: ... hehe...

------------------THE BRIDGE ONLY HOLDS OUT FOR SO LONG--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

**Showdown of the Ex-es**

**The next morning, Amanda woke up to her alarm clock with a groan. She smacked the snooze button, but thirty seconds later, Avery came pounding in the room and started bouncing on the bed to wake her twin.**

"**Go away. Tell mom I'm sick," Amanda said angrily. Avery shook her head and kept bouncing.**

"**Nope. You're getting up right now, and you're going to go to school and face Sora, whether you want to or not. Now get up, or I will sic Cloud on you, and you don't want that," Avery shot back.**

"**And why not? I can handle Cloud," Amanda grumbled.**

"**Not now, you can't. He got back with Olivia, and now he's sickeningly happy. It's enough to make anyone want to hurl!"**

"**Fine! You win. I'll get dressed if you get out!"**

**Avery jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door. When Amanda came out five minutes later, she was wearing her favorite pair of black Tripp pants with purple seams plus extra chains, her black fishnet shirt under a red shirt with Mickey Mouse proclaiming, 'You're not the boss of me!'. On her feet she wore simple black tennis shoes.**

"**No time for breakfast, Amanda. You're running late as it is, so you have to hurry to catch the bus," the triplet's mother said. Amanda snatched a piece of toast from Cloud's hand and walked out the door, trailed by Cloud and Avery. They barely made the bus, and when they came to Sora's stop, he sat next to Amanda, who turned up the volume on her iPod, which was playing the song, 'The Only One', by Evanescence, and stared out the window. Sora plucked one of the ear buds from Amanda's ears and said, "We're gonna have to work this out sometime, you know."**

"**Not right now, we don't," Amanda snapped, grabbing the ear bud and putting it back in her ear. Sora tugged the phone out of her ear once again, this time, taking her iPod and the other ear bud with it.**

"**Actually, we do. If I know you half as well as I think I do, you're just going to bury yourself in your work and brush this aside, leaving it to grow and make it a bigger problem further down the road. If we deal with this now, you won't end up even more hurt than you are right at this moment." Sora said, sticking Amanda's iPod in his backpack after she tried swiping it from him.**

"**How I choose to deal with my problems is none of your business. Now, give me back my iPod, and leave me alone."**

"**That's not going to happen, Amanda. I'll give you your iPod after school, if you ride the bus. But only then. I'm not going to let you bury yourself in music every chance you get."**

"**Since when are you my father? He may be in jail, but he's still alive, and I don't need someone younger then me trying to replace him."**

"**Hey! I'm not that much younger than you!"**

"**Yeah, two months isn't much at all."**

**Both Sora and Amanda were spared any further argumentation when the bus pulled up to the school. Amanda leapt off the bus and high-tailed it away from Sora. She ran into her first class, (which happened to be history, with Sora), before she realized that she didn't grab her notebook. Amanda rolled her eyes, then skirted around some people walking in to go to her locker. She opened it to find her notebook with a piece of paper sticking out the bottom of it. She pulled it out to find a note in Axel's handwriting.**

_**Amanda,**_

_**I heard about you and Sora, and I'm sorry. I know that you cared a lot about him. But just because someone breaks up with you is no reason to lose your head. I do realize that you're going through a hard time, what with the band breaking up and everything, but just know that you are surrounded by people that love you to death and beyond and always will. So, put a smile on, hold your head high, because people hate seeing you down. Just remember, Sora will feel the error of his ways sooner or later, and he will regret. Everything has a way of righting itself, however long it takes. Keep in mind that you have a lot of people's support, not just the people in our group, for whatever you may need. All you need to do is ask, and we'll be there to lend you a helping hand.**_

_**­­--Axel—**_

**Amanda leaned against her locker and smiled gently before she grasped that she was going to be late for class. She grabbed her notebook, slammed her locker, and rocketed down the hall, barely making it into class before the bell rang.**

"**Sorry, locker troubles," Amanda said, walking hurriedly to her seat. Half an hour into class, Amanda's phone buzzed. She opened it to find a text message from Sora that read, look, Im sorry, and I feel really bad. Can we still be friends if we can't be more? Amanda replied with: right now, I don't know. If you don't keep pestering me, I will know quicker.**

**After she sent that message, she sent another to Axel, which said: hey, I got your note, which cheered me up considerably. Can u do me a favor? He responded with: no problem. What can I do for ya? **

**Amanda sent back: I need you to distract Sora after first period so I can get my iPod back from him. He took it on the bus this morning, and I would kinda like it back.**

**Axel responded: why did he take…never mind, I'll find out in time. What kind of distraction do you need?**

**Amanda sent back: just keep him talking for… two minutes. That's all I need. Please and thanx! After that, the bell rang, and Amanda waited until Sora left, so that she could tail him and get her precious music back.**

"**Hey, Sora! Wait up!" Axel called down the hall. Sora turned to find him running towards him, and stopped to wait.**

"**What's up, Axel?" Sora asked.**

"**I heard that you broke up with Amanda, and I was wondering why," Axel replied.**

"**Well, it just wasn't working out as planned," Sora answered. Amanda tuned out after that, and quietly unzipped the pocket that she had seen Sora place her iPod in that morning. She slipped it out, winked at Axel, and whispered in Sora's ear as she passed, "Thanks for making this so easy," and held up the iPod in front of his face.**

"**Wha… how did you… but I thought…" Sora stuttered when he saw that Amanda had her iPod back.**

"**You made the mistake of letting me see which pocket you put it in. I am, not meaning to boast, but I am not a novice pickpocket. Quite the opposite, in fact," Amanda said, and walked away. Sora just looked after her with his hand weakly raised and his jaws agape. He turned to Axel and asked, "Did you know she could do that?"**

**Axel shook his head and walked to his next class. Sora just stood there, apparently in shock. He was shaken out of it when the warning bell rang. He began running to his class, only to be stopped by a teacher who told him to stop running in the halls. He ran into the classroom about a minute after the tardy bell rang, earning him a detention. He took his seat next to Olivia, who looked at him and turned away.**

"**You're not mad at me too, are you?" he whispered.**

"**Well, yeah, I kinda am. You dumped someone who's like a sister to me, and you break up the band. How am I not supposed to be mad at you? You've really screwed up, Sora. I hope you realize that," Olivia whispered back.**

"**I do. Believe me, I do. I keep trying to get Amanda to talk to me, but she refuses,"**

"**Can you really blame her? I mean, honestly,"**

"**But, I want to make things right, I really do…" Sora whispered to Olivia, but he was cut off by the teacher, Mr. Vincent Valentine, glaring in his direction.**

"**Sora, no whispering to the people who are actually trying to do the work. Report to detention this afternoon," Mr. Valentine said.**

"**But, I already have a detention this afternoon sir," Sora replied.**

"**Very well. Then, report to your regular detention and tell the detention advisor that you are to serve a double detention this afternoon," Mr. Valentine told Sora.**

"**Yes, sir," Sora said glumly. (Double detentions are usually grunt work with someone of the advisor's choosing).**

**Sora decided to shut up after that, and when the bell rang for lunch, Sora slowly walked to the lunch room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sit with Axel, Roxas, Olivia, Cloud, Avery, and Amanda, for the obvious reason of Amanda. He got his food, and walked outside to find Roxas waving him over to sit with them.**

"**You do know that the band, and Amanda and I are over, right? So, technically, I have no right to sit over here," Sora said, walking over.**

"**Nonsense. You're still our friend, and we're not going to banish you just because **_**someone**_** is being a stubborn ass," Roxas said, directing the comment at Amanda. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on Sora. But that doesn't usually work if the person you're ignoring sits right next to you and is intent on talking to you.**

"**Look, Amanda, I know that you don't want to talk to me, but we're going to have to if we're ever going to resolve this," Sora said, setting his food on the ground.**

"**We have nothing to settle. You broke up with me, that is that, and we're friends. Or, we will be, when I know that this whole thing is behind me,"**

"**No, that won't work. We need to talk about this NOW," Sora pressed.**

"**You know what? This is one of the reasons that I won't get back with you. You're too fucking demanding!"**

**Unfortunately, right when Amanda said that, a teacher passed by and gave her a double detention for her language.**

"**Well, that's just great," Amanda grumbled, "I have tons of homework, and I've got to serve a double detention, just for saying a word!" Amanda picked up her stuff, threw her food in the trash, and stalked inside to go to her next class. Olivia got up and followed her, just to make sure that she didn't get too pissed off at the wrong person.**

"**Amanda, wait up!" Olivia called after Amanda, who stopped and waited for her to catch up.**

"**What? Did I leave something back there?" Amanda asked.**

"**No, I was just making sure that you didn't get too pissed off at the wrong person. Are, are you calmed down already?" Olivia said.**

"**I guess so. Once I get away from Sora, I'm fine," Amanda replied.**

"**You sure," Olivia reiterated.**

"**I'm sure. Do you want to form an a cappella group?" Amanda asked suddenly.**

"**What makes you say that?" Olivia asked in shock.**

"**Well, people can't join the choirs until the beginning of next year, right? I don't intend to let my voice go to waste until then. I need a way to keep it strong, and exercised. And, just singing at home won't do the trick. Whenever I perform, I swear that my voice gets better, and I know that you like singing as much as I do. So, what do you say?" Amanda explained.**

"**I don't know. We can't do an a cappella group with only two people, two sopranos at that, and when and where would we perform?"**

"**We could perform at assemblies, like the anthem, or at the choir concert, and we could audition two people per voice group. Two sopranos, two altos, two tenors, maybe two baritones, and two basses. It all works. Would you at least think about it?" Amanda pleaded.**

"**I'll think about it, but no guarantees," Olivia said.**

"**Good enough for me," Amanda said, "Just let me know when you have an answer, alright?"**

**Olivia nodded, and parted ways with Amanda as the bell rang, warning everyone to get to their classes.**

**(Nothing that super interesting happened between then and December, so we'll just skip ahead to the start of winter break, and we'll come in on the last day of school).**

"**Cloud, wake up," Amanda said, standing over Cloud's bed. He groaned, rolled over, and yanked the covers over his head.**

"**I know that it's the last day before winter break, but you have to go to school. Otherwise, you won't see Olivia, and you won't get to give her your early Christmas present," Amanda bribed.**

"**Fine. I'm up. Now get out," Cloud grumbled.**

"**See ya downstairs!" Amanda chirped, bouncing out of the room to get Avery. She found her triplet in the kitchen, staring silently at a letter that had come with that morning's mail.**

"**What's up? Who's that from?" Amanda asked, sitting next to Avery, who folded the letter.**

"**Read this, and you tell me," Avery replied, handing the letter to Amanda. She unfolded the letter and read:**

_**My favorite triplets and everyone in the group:**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that military school is a complete and total drag, but I'll get over it. Anyway, I'm coming home. My mom's Christmas present to me is that I'm coming back to Destiny Islands, for good. No more uniforms, no more drill sergeants, just me, you guys, and whatever mischief we get into. I'm leaving this place tomorrow, so I'll be back on the island the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see everyone, and to hear what's new. Especially about the band. Did Xemnas ever talk to us about that record deal? Well, let me know when I get there, because I won't be here if you write back.**_

_**-Riku**_

**Amanda set the letter down, and stared at Avery.**

"**You didn't tell him about the band?" Amanda asked.**

"**I couldn't. At least the band gave him something to think about at the military school. I couldn't take that away from him,"**

"**You'll have to tell him when he gets here," Amanda said.**

"**I know, but I have until the day after tomorrow to think of how to tell him," Avery replied.**

"**Actually, you only have until tomorrow. He wrote this letter yesterday,"**

"**Oh, just great," Avery groaned.**

"**Hey, don't worry. I'll tell him. You just go back to being your normal psycho self. I mean, come on. Riku's coming back. Be happy. Okay?" Amanda said, and Avery brightened.**

"**You know what? We should throw a Christmas party when he comes," she suggested.**

"**Maybe we should wait until Christmas to throw a Christmas party," Amanda said.**

"**You're right. Can we at least throw him a welcome home party?" Avery asked.**

"**That's a good idea. I'll let everyone know today," Amanda said.**

"**What about Sora? You're still not talking to him, are you?" Avery asked.**

"**No, I'm not. I don't think I will until I know that he really cares about me," Amanda answered.**

"**You mean, besides the e-mails, and the cards, and the notes that all say, 'I want you back, and I swear on the pain of torture that I'll never let you go,'?" Avery retorted.**

"**Those are cliché, and, I want something more original. You know me, Avery," Amanda replied.**

"**True, but sometimes, clichés get the point across the best. I would talk to him, and see what he has to say," Avery said.**

"**I know I should, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Almost two months of rejecting him, and I'm to go crawling back to him, with my tail between my legs? What would he think?"**

"**He would think that you listened to reason, and decided to put this behind you. It's the smart thing to do. It's the right thing to do." **

"**I know, I know. But, I don't know how to do it. Am I just supposed to walk up to him and say, 'Sora, I made a mistake in ignoring you these past few months, and I decided to give you another chance'. Is that what I'm supposed to say?"**

"**Actually, yes, it is. I want you to be happy, and I've never seen you happier than when you were with Sora. I don't really want Riku to know that anything major happened while he was gone."**

"**Oh, yeah. And the fact that we don't have a band isn't major at all."**

"**Well, if you get back with Sora, then the band will get back together."**

"**And you know this for a fact?"**

"**Yes, I do. Will you trust me?"**

"**You know I do, Avery. I trust you with my life. But, I'm too proud to crawl back to Sora."**

"**Then don't crawl, but go back to him. He misses you, and I know that you miss him. If you do this, then everything can go back to normal."**

"**Fine. I'll talk to him today, in study hall. Happy?"**

**Avery nodded, and went to see if Cloud was up. (He was, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth).**

**Later that day… (In study hall)**

"**Hey, Sora? Can I talk to you?" Amanda asked, walking up to Sora, who had his nose buried in a book to avoid watching Amanda. He nodded meekly and Amanda sat in the empty chair next to him.**

"**Look, I know that I've been a bitch these last few months, but, I finally listened to reason this morning, and I realized that I've never been happier than when I was with you. It really kicks my pride around the room to say this, but, I'm ready to listen to what you have to say," Amanda said, looking at her hands.**

"**I know that this must have taken you a lot of courage to come tell me this. I know how proud you are, and I believe you. I really do want you back, and I know that I made a mistake, breaking up with you in the first place, and I admit that. All those things that I said, I meant. I won't let you go, and I know that you don't want to let me go. I can't force you to take me back, but I… I just can't let go of the hope that someday you will take me back," Sora said, putting his book on the table.**

"**Well, that day is today. I don't know what, but there's something about you that draws me back in every single time," Amanda said, smiling gently. Sora looked at Amanda, disbelief etched on his face.**

"**But, you've been spending so much time with Zexion. Aren't you going out with him?" Sora asked.**

"**No, I'm not. If I were, I wouldn't be here. He and I are friends, and he's been helping me through this whole thing," Amanda sighed and took his hand and said, "You wanted me back, you have me back. Are you just going to sit there like a statue, or are you going to help me with my homework?"**

**Sora shook his head to repel the shock, and pulled Amanda's notebook towards him. He rifled through his pockets, grabbed a pencil, and started to help with the stuff that Amanda didn't get. They worked on that for the rest of the period, and when the bell rang, Sora and Amanda packed up their stuff and were the last to leave the room. (The last period of the day and the teacher is anxious to leave).**

"**Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Sora asked, grabbing Amanda's arm and pulling her into his embrace.**

"**I was going to go to my locker," Amanda answered.**

"**Not until I know that you won't go back on what you said," Sora whispered.**

"**You want proof?" Amanda asked back and Sora nodded, "I'll give you proof."**

**Amanda stood on the tips of her toes, (she's short, and Sora's tall, okay?) and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and held her against him as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart as Leon and Yuffie came in, looking for the teacher.**

"**Um, you haven't seen Cid, have you?" Leon asked, eyeing Sora, who had his arm around Amanda's waist.**

"**Yeah. He probably went to the teacher's lounge. If he's not there, he probably went home," Amanda said.**

"**You two back together, then?" Leon asked. Amanda nodded and Leon continued, "Good. I was wondering when you were going to come to your senses. He's a good kid. Stick with him."**

"**Leon, you know you're like a brother to me, but sometimes, you need to mind your own damn business," Amanda said.**

"**I should, though I live for the day when I actually do," Leon said, with his hand dramatically thrown over his eyes.**

"**Alright, drama queen. I believe that. You never mind your own business. Will you go find Cid now?" Amanda asked, sarcastically sweet.**

"**Fine. I'll leave you and your beau alone," Leon teased, making kissy faces, then bolting out the door when Amanda charged at him.**

"**That's Cloud's best friend?" Sora asked, bewildered.**

"**Yeah. I think Cloud was either drunk on soda or high off of cold medicine when he made the decision. Not my fault, though I will say that he is good to talk to," Amanda said.**

"**Good to know. Can we get out of here? It's the last day of school until next year, and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," Sora said.**

"**Yes, just let me grab my bag. And, since you and I are back together, does this mean that the band is also back together?"**

"**I guess so. When we get to your house, we'll let everyone know."**

"**Good. Riku will never know that the band broke up."**

"**What are you talking about? Riku's on the mainland."**

"**Oh, that's right. I never told you, did I?"**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**Riku's coming home, for good. That's his mom's Christmas present to him this year; that he can come home and stay with us. He'll be here tomorrow. Avery, Cloud, everyone, and I are throwing him a surprise welcome home party when he gets here. You down?"**

"**How can I not be? Are you going to spike his drink?"**

"**No, Ansem's not around. I think his mom switched him to another school. She didn't like it here."**

"**Thank god. I no longer have to hear that annoying voice, or see that annoying face."**

"**I know. When I found out, I was ecstatic. Anyway, you wanted to leave?"**

"**Yes, I did. Let's go."**

**Sora took Amanda's hand and led her into the hallway, where the last few kids were making their way towards the door to celebrate the last day of school.**

"**So, any plans for this vacation?" Sora asked Amanda, walking down the steps and heading home.**

"**Well, hanging out with you, and everybody else, making fun of Riku, and that's about it. You?" Amanda replied.**

"**Same. Man, this is gonna be boring," Sora commented.**

"**No kidding. Having the same target gets old after a while. We need to find a new one," Amanda said.**

"**Yes we do. But we'll stick with Riku. I think he'll be fine with that," Sora replied.**

"**No, he won't. But that's okay, we'll do it anyway." Amanda said.**

"**This is true. What are you doing later tonight?" Sora asked.**

"**Um, nothing, I think. Why?" Amanda responded.**

"**I was thinking that maybe we could meet up later."**

"**I can't. I got grounded."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Snuck out to see a movie I was banned from seeing."**

"**You're bad. But I don't care. That's one of the things that I like about you. Anyway, since when did you listen to your punishments?"**

"**I don't. But my mom put locks on my windows, so I can't go through there."**

"**What about the back door? Leave it unlocked, come over to my house when everybody's asleep, and we'll have fun."**

"**Depends on what kind of fun."**

**Sora didn't answer, but put a falsely innocent face on. Amanda punched Sora's shoulder, and he cried, "Not that kind of fun! Well, maybe a couple of steps before that…"**

"**Oh, you're bad. I'm for it. When will we meet, and where?"**

"**Um, how about 10:00 at the park?"**

"**Can you make up your mind, please?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Just a minute ago, you told me to meet you at your house, then the park. What'll it be?"**

"**Well, my house is closer, so there, I guess."**

"**Sounds good. I'll see you later, then." Amanda said, and parted ways with Sora, after kissing him goodbye.**

-------------------I WILL EAT YOUR PUDDING!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery: heheheheheheehehe! reviewreviewreview-CAKE!!!

E-splode: um, hello, i am the sprite of doom, i hardly ever make an appearence an d i am here to tell you readers what Amamda and Olivia would have told you if they were here. Avery would like you to review oh and she will give you virtual cake if you do for your websites to keep them up and running with all hyper activity that is needed, unless you have crappy internet service, there's nothing we can do to help you there. if you want that kind of help go to the geek squad at best buy.

Avery: I LIKE FLUFFY BUNNIES!!!

E-splode: okay even i don't undersand what the heck that has to do with anything!!

Avery: CHIMY-CHANGA!!! and cheese

E-splode: Okay -grabs walky-talky - OLIVIA, AMANDA GET UR ASSES DOWN HERE!!


	13. Riku's welcome home party Maybe

Olivia: Okay, we know we have not updated in awhile now ( glares at Avery), but we wanted you too know we have a special treat for you!

Amanda: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY UPLOADED!!

Olivia: that right, and a special surprise in chapter 14, well for all you Ansem haters anyway...

Amanda: OLIVIA!! you just ruined it!!

Olivia: WHAT?!?!

Amanda: my plotline surprise dangit!

Olivia: sorry ...

Avery: at least i don't ruin plotline surprises.

Amanda: yes you do, and have!

Avery: (looks in opposite direction)

Disclaimer: you know the drill, no owning of the copyrights for Kingdom hearts and it's characters, blah blah blah, or the company workers will sue us, yada yada yada!

**Chapter 13**

**Riku's Welcome Home Party… Maybe**

**We'll join everyone the next morning at about seven, when Avery was already up and preparing for Riku's welcome home party.**

"**Avery, you do know that it's not even eight o' clock yet, right?" the triplet's mother asked, walking sleepily into the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, I do, but I wanted to get a head start on the party. Sorry if I woke you up," Avery said.**

"**It's not a problem. I needed to get up anyway. What time will Riku be getting in at the harbor?"**

"**Um, I think he said about noon, or some time around then. Everybody's going to be there to welcome him, and then we're going to bring him here to throw the party, if that's okay with you," Avery said.**

"**Of course it's okay with me, as long as you don't trash the house. Which I know you won't. I have to go take a shower, and then I'll be back down. In the meantime, will you keep it down? Cloud and Amanda are still sleeping. If they're not up by ten, then you can wake them up by any means necessary," Avery's mother said. Avery nodded and her mother left the kitchen, and Avery continued bustling around the kitchen, placing chips and snacks here, and drinks there, and so on and so forth. **

**A couple of hours later, Amanda came stumbling into the kitchen to find something to eat.**

"**Avery, how long have you been down here?" Amanda asked groggily.**

"**Since about seven. Sorry if I woke you up," Avery said.**

"**You didn't. You're excited, aren't you?" Amanda asked. Avery nodded and taped a couple of balloons to the wall of the living room.**

"**Well, let me shower and get dressed, and I'll help you," Amanda said and left the room. She came back down about half an hour later, grabbed some streamers, and started taping them from the ceiling to the wall to create the illusion of a canopy. Avery and Amanda were at that for about an hour and a half before Cloud came down, wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying to settle the rat's nest that was his hair. (To no prevail, might I add).**

"**Cloud, are you going to help?" Avery asked as soon as he walked into the room.**

"**After I fully wake up, yeah," Cloud responded, and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.**

"**Well, can you hurry up? We only have an hour and a half until Riku gets here, and I want this place ready!" Avery retorted.**

"**Don't worry, it will be, if you two keep working at the rate that you are," Cloud shot back.**

"**Okay, Mr. Lazy. How about we take care of the decorations, and you can handle the food and drinks," Amanda broke in.**

"**Sounds good. I can do that," Cloud said.**

"**Good, because we leave to get the others in about 45 minutes," Avery said, grabbing a couple of Mylar balloons that cried, 'WELCOME HOME!' and taping them to the TV. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Avery and Amanda heard the sound of bags of potato chips being opened and dumped into a bowl and the clank of soda cans being put into a cooler. **

**The 45 minutes passed quickly, and when it was time to leave, Avery met Amanda and Cloud at the door. They walked out into the morning sun, shielding their eyes from the glare on windows, and headed to the harbor, after picking up Olivia, Roxas, Axel and Zexion. They were waiting at the harbor for about twenty minutes when Roxas said, "What gives? His boat was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."**

"**Chill, love. I'm sure everything's fine. This kind of stuff happens all the time. I wouldn't worry," Axel said, with his arm around Roxas' shoulder, and holding him close. Roxas slipped his arm around the red-head's waist and leaned closer, while Avery scanned the horizon for any sign of the ship.**

"**Look, there it is!" Amanda shouted, pointing at a ship sailing in from the west.**

"**You sure it's his ship?" Avery asked, coming over to Amanda's side.**

"**Positive. How many other ships have the navy flag on the mast?" Amanda responded, allowing Sora to slip his arm around her waist and pull her close.**

"**Huh, it's funny. You'd never think that you two broke up," Cloud commented.**

"**Oh, yes, this coming from the guy who accused his girlfriend of cheating and then crawling back on his hands and knees, begging her to take him back," Amanda shot back. Cloud blushed and Avery cried, "It's docking, come on!"**

**Everyone rushed over to where the ship's occupants were departing, looking for the unmistakable head of silver hair that was Riku. Olivia spotted and grabbed him, and dragged him over to the others. He was immediately ambushed by Avery, who threw her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his face to hers in a passionate kiss.**

"**Welcome home, Riku. If you don't mind, the rest of us will skip the exuberant welcoming styles of Avery and tell you to come back to the triplet's house with us," Axel said, grabbing Riku's hand and shaking it. Roxas, Sora, and Cloud followed suit, and Olivia and Amanda each gave him a hug and saying, "Welcome back".**

"**So, what all have I missed while I was gone?" Riku asked, after everyone had said hello.**

"**Well, the band broke up for a while, but it's all good, we're back together, along with Sora and Amanda, and, well, that's about it," Avery said, from inside the circle of Riku's arms.**

"**The band broke up?"**

"**For a while. And that's not the only thing that's new," Sora said, his arm back around Amanda's waist.**

"**I also heard that you and Amanda broke up and got back together?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, and Riku continued, "So, what else is new?"**

"**I'm going to be a father!" Sora exclaimed. Everyone in the group collapsed with a synchronized WHUMPF! **

"**WHAT?!?" Riku, Avery, Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Olivia, and Zexion all shouted in unison, climbing back onto their feet.**

"**That's right; Amanda's pregnant with my child!"**

"**You've got to be kidding me!" Avery cried.**

"**If you do anything else to bring my sister down, I will hurt you so bad that you will breathe through a tube for the rest of your mortal life," Cloud threatened.**

"**Relax, I am only joking. Do you honestly think that I would get someone pregnant?" Sora asked.**

"**And do you really think that I would let things get that out of hand?" Amanda also asked.**

"**No to both, but DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Avery shouted. Amanda and Sora laughed, Sora switching his arm from Amanda's waist to around her shoulders.**

"**Okay, let's go. We have stuff waiting for us back at the house, remember?" Amanda said, and everyone started walking towards the main street. When they got to the triplet's house, they saw about three police cruisers, an ambulance, and a crowd of people standing in the front yard.**

"**Excuse me, sir? What happened? Why are there police cars in our driveway? What's with the ambulance? And, why are there all these people here?" Amanda asked, walking up to one of the officers standing by the front door.**

"**Why, Amanda, how nice to see you when you're not in trouble," the unforgettable officer Putz (the officer that has connections to Amanda's past) said, facing Amanda.**

"**What the hell happened?" Amanda demanded.**

"**Ansem collapsed," Putz said bluntly. Amanda promptly sat on the porch to keep from keeling over.**

"**Is… is he okay?" Amanda asked, looking up at the officer.**

"**His condition is unstable right now, and he's in the ICU, being looked at right now. The cause of his collapse is unknown at the moment, but as soon as we know more, we will let you know. I know that you two grew up together, and that you both still want to be friends, no matter how much you both deny it," Putz said.**

"**Will he live?" Amanda asked, and Putz's only response was a shrug.**

"**You don't know?" she cried, and Sora and everyone else rushed over to see what was wrong.**

"**What's happening?" Sora asked, helping Amanda off of the porch and supporting her with his arm around her waist.**

"**Ansem collapsed, and no one knows why," Amanda said to everyone. They all took a step back, and Zexion asked, "Will he be alright?"**

"**We don't know. He's in the ICU right now, being looked at," Amanda said.**

"**I feel awful. I know we don't like him very much, but we never really gave him a chance. For all we know, he could be a nice guy," Roxas said, looking at everyone.**

"**He is. I grew up with him, and he's not that bad. Everyone just assumed he was an asshole because he broke up with me. I went along with it because I was mad at him. If we all agree, we could be friends with him, if he wants to be. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try," Amanda said. Everyone else nodded, and Amanda turned back to Putz.**

"**That still doesn't answer why there's an ambulance in my driveway, officer."**

"**I really don't know. I'm just here to make sure that everything runs smoothly. But we'll go now. No reason to stay."**

"**Can we visit him?"**

"**Not at the moment, but I'll let you know when you can. Will that work?" Putz asked. Amanda nodded; Putz gave her a small salute of sorts and walked to his car. The other police cruisers and the ambulance followed him down the street, and Amanda and the rest of the group walked inside the house.**

Avery: i'm sure no one expected the pregnancy joke coming (and not one of you reviewers better say you did because you would be lying beyond sin!)

Amanda: that's right Ave, because I knew they wouldn't expect that so i put it in anyway!

Olivia: aren't you two at least sad about what happend to Ansem?

Cloud: i'm not ... probably shouldn't have said that...

Olivia: you better run pretty boy...!

Cloud: oh ... crapola


	14. The exit of a neighbor cursed irony

Olivia: well, well, well, since we have a few reviews we'll let you see what happened to Ansem, just for the heck of it.

Avery: i still can't believe you had a relationship with him...

Amanda: oh shut up Avey

Olivia: girls, stop fighting, or i'll sick Cloud on you

Avery: oh silly Olivia, it will be us sicking Cloud upon you.

Cloud: what now?

Avery: NOTHING!

Amanda: smooth, Avey, smooth

Disclaimer: (i'll do it properly this time) We DO NOT!! own Kingdom hearts 1, 2 or CoM, if we did, there would be our characters in it or lots of yaoi or something like that ... well maybe not lots of yaoi but deinately implied yaoi for sure... and the rights of KH go tooooo whoever made it in which i can't remember and really don't care because the graphics in the first game sucked compared to the second game... yeah they're gonna be mad at me for this... crapola

**Chapter 14**

**Exit of a Neighbor and Lifetime Friend**

"**Man, this sucks," Amanda said from her place on the floor, where she was sprawled out. Her head was in Sora's lap, and he was stroking her hair. **

"**I know what you mean. I was never as close with him as you were, but from what I saw, he was pretty nice. He cared about you a lot, and he still does, even if he doesn't show it," Avery said from the couch where she was curled with Riku, who sitting with his arms around her.**

"**Well, the Ansem that I know is a complete jerk, but I don't know anything about the guy. And, you know that I try not to judge. I'm willing to give him a try, even if the rest of you aren't," Olivia said, looking at everybody else. Before anyone else could respond, the phone rang. Amanda leapt up from her spot on the floor to dash to the kitchen to answer. No one could hear what was being said, but Amanda came back in a few minutes later, her face ghost white and shock apparent on her face.**

"**What happened?" Avery demanded, lunging from the couch to Amanda's side.**

"**He's... he's… I can't believe-" Amanda stuttered.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED?!?" everyone in the room shouted.**

"**He's gone. He died," Amanda finally said, and the room fell silent.**

"**Are- are they sure?" Cloud asked. Amanda nodded and said, "All the machines flat lined. There's nothing anyone could've done. They found out what happened. A couple of days ago, he was walking around at night, and he got hit. He didn't tell anyone, because he'd been confined to the house. Turned out that there was massive internal damage. That's why he collapsed this morning, and that's why he died," Amanda explained. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the doorbell rang.**

"**Probably the coroner to let us know that someone else is dead," Avery muttered, walking to answer the door. She came back a few minutes later, leading Ansem's mother into the room.**

"**She says that Ansem left something for you, Amanda," Avery said, and Ansem's mother stepped forward.**

"**I found this on his desk this morning. It had your name on it, so I thought that it should go to you," she said, handing the folded note to Amanda. She opened it to see a small message that read,**

_**Amanda, **_

_**We've been friends for so long, I can't remember the time before I met you. You've been there for me, you've been my best friend, and I couldn't have been happier knowing that fact. Even though I know I was a big jerk, I still cared about you, a lot. I'm sorry for the way that I acted, but I didn't know any other way to express myself. **_

_**Everyone else,**_

_**I was a jerk, I know that. I want to apologize. I never meant to be that way, and I can't make it right personally, so I hope that this will suffice. I really wanted everything to be right between us, but that can't happen now. I realize that what happened between us was wrong, and once again, I wanted to apologize.**_

_**Go to the place, retrieve what's yours, and make peace**_

_**-Ansem**_

**Amanda read this, and when she finished, silent tears coursed down her face. She looked up at everyone and handed the note to Avery, who read it to everyone else. (In case anybody is wondering, Ansem's mother left while Amanda was reading the note).**

"**What does this mean? 'Go to the place, retrieve what's yours, and make peace.'" Avery asked.**

"**He knew he was dying. That's why he wrote this. The place is a secret hangout that Ansem and I found when we were six or seven, and never told anybody about. We swore that it would remain our secret, unless something happened to either of us. When we found this place, we each hid something that we held close to us in that place, and promised to leave it there. But if one of us died or moved, than the other would go to the place, and keep what the both of us left behind, so that we'd always be a part of each other. That's what 'retrieve what's yours' means. But the make peace, I don't know. I guess he left something behind there, something that he knew I wouldn't like," Amanda explained, wiping tears from her eyes. Sora came to stand next to her, and slid his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Well, why don't we go to this place, and find out?" Riku suggested.**

"**Sorry your welcome home party is like this, Riku," Avery said. Riku shrugged and pulled Avery closer.**

"**Well, if we're going to go, we might as well go now," Amanda said, and walked to the front door. Everyone else followed and walked down the street. They walked for about ten minutes when Amanda turned down an alley and disappeared. Avery, Riku, Sora, Olivia, Cloud, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion ran after her and saw that Amanda had vanished into a small room, barely big enough for everyone that was there. (Everyone includes: Amanda, Sora, Avery, Riku, Olivia, Cloud, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai).**

"**What are you losers doing here?" Seifer demanded.**

"**This must be what he meant when he said 'make peace'," Amanda mumbled to herself.**

"**What?" Roxas asked.**

"**He wanted his friends and us to be friends. Well, as close to friends as we can get without being at each other's throats whenever we're in the same room," Amanda said.**

"**Yeah, right. Like a rat can be friends with a cat. Guess which one you are," Seifer scoffed.**

"**No way," Fuu said, point forward as always.**

"**You think we want to do this? I just want to honor Ansem's last wish," Amanda said quietly, and Sora came up and put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Like Seifer said, rats can't be friends with cats, y'know?" Rai jeered.**

"**Can we just give this a try? Seifer, I know how close you and Amanda used to be, before she moved in with us. If anything, be there for her. God knows she needs it," Cloud said, his arm around Olivia.**

"**Oh, now you realize this. You should listen to your brother, Amanda," Seifer said angrily.**

"**I think we need to talk, just the two of us, Seifer. If the rest of you don't mind, that is," Amanda suggested. The motley gathering shrugged as one and walked out into the alley.**

"**Seifer, what's your deal? All I did was move across town," Amanda asked.**

"**That, and act like I didn't exist anymore," Seifer put out there.**

"**I didn't realize I was doing that. I was so caught up in everything that was happening at the time, I lost track of everything. Why didn't you say anything?"**

"**I tried. You walked away whenever I opened my mouth. I figured that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, so I left you alone. And joined up with Ansem. And treated you like crap."**

"**That you did, but it's my fault. So, are you willing to give this whole friendship thing a try?"**

**Seifer nodded and the two of them walked into the alley to find the two groups separated on the sides of the alley walls. They looked up as Amanda and Seifer walked out together. Sora jumped up and asked tentatively, "So, what's happening?"**

"**We're willing to try it, if you guys are," Amanda said, looking at Olivia, Cloud, Avery, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Sora. They nodded, and Seifer turned to Fuu and Rai. Fuu shrugged and Rai said, "I'm willing, y'know. Change is good, y'know?"**

**Heads whipped to Rai, who looked confused and asked, "What? All I did was agree, y'know?"**

"**Yeah, but the thing about change was very… profound. Extremely unlike you," Avery commented. Every one, and we do mean everyone, looked at each other for about five seconds, then burst out laughing.**

"**So, is it decided? Are we going to give this a try?" Amanda asked. The alley was a sea of nods as everyone agreed.**

"**We going to go back to our house, so we can finally throw Riku his welcome home party?" Avery asked. Everyone cheered and headed out of the alley.**

"**You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," Amanda called to Avery. She nodded while everyone filed past her, all except for Sora and Seifer.**

"**What's up?" Sora asked Amanda.**

"**I need to get what Ansem left behind for me, remember? You two wait outside, okay?" Amanda asked, and the two nodded. She turned, walked back inside and searched the walls for a hidden niche. She finally located it, rummaged inside of it, and extracted two items. One was a small golden locket and the other was a simple gold ring that had 'to the best friend I've ever had' on the inside of the band. (The locket was Amanda's and the ring was Ansem's). Amanda slid the ring on her finger and the locket into her pocket (ignore the rhyme, please), and walked out into the alley, where she found Sora pressed up against the wall by Seifer, faces pushed together in a passionate kiss. (Just kidding. They were sitting on the ground talking).**

"**Ready?" Amanda asked and Sora and Seifer nodded, stood up, and walked out of the alley.**

"**So, what did Ansem leave for you to find?" Sora asked.**

"**A ring that I gave him a few years after we met," Amanda replied, holding her hand up for him to see.**

"**What did you leave behind?" **

"**A locket that he gave me for my fifth birthday. Hey, Seifer," Amanda asked. He looked at Amanda, who continued, "How did you know to come to the alley, and how did you find the place? No one knew about that except for Ansem and me."**

"**This morning, Ansem's mother came to my house with a note from him saying that he was sorry for something, and to go to this place, and try to make peace. That's all he wrote," Seifer replied.**

"**And you knew what he meant?" Sora asked, breaking into the conversation.**

"**Not a clue. But when you guys walked in, it all fell in place," Seifer said.**

"**You know what? I bet that Fuu, Rai, Avery, Cloud, and everybody else is already at the house, waiting for us, so that we can finally officially welcome Riku home," Amanda said.**

"**That's right. We'd better hurry," Sora said, breaking into a run. Amanda and Seifer did the same, Amanda surpassing Sora, and Seifer passing Amanda. They arrived at the triplet's house about five minutes later, coming into a living room full of people dancing to a blaring stereo, people in the kitchen, and people sprawled out everywhere that was possible. (And there are only ten people there, too. Oh, we're good).**

Olivia: well Ave went to sleep, Amanda's talking to her boyfriend and i'm all alone to say this is the end ... of the chapter... Geez you thought it was the end of the story? Anyway, well i'm not sure how long it will be untill the next upload to the story, or a minisode, when ever Amanda and Avery get back up to do it. Right now i have to deal with an ear infection. So, see ya people, leave a few reviews for the two writers and me, we may upload sooner than you think.!


	15. LET THE VOTING BEGIN!

Avery: _Okay peoples, we want your help and the only way we can have another chapter is by you voting on what you want. No the next chapter is about Riku's homecoming party. SO there will be a game of Truth/Dare/Spin the bottle._

Amanda: _We are giving you a list of options on what could possibly happen in the next chapter, and trust me, it will be funny._

Avery: _SO here is the list, it's not a lot, and if you have an idea, make sure it's PG or T rated, because this is NOT rated M people._

_redorangeyellowgreenblueindigovioletredorangeyelowgreenblueindigovioletredorangeyellowgreenindigoblueviolet_

**Truth/Dare (mostly dare)/ Spin the bottle **

1. Something embarrasing about each of character (Leon, Cloud ...Seifer)

2. The kissing dare (Any Pairing, we'll even bring in Fuu/Rai)

3. Somone dressing in girl cloths (only boys) / boys cloths (only girls) (yes i know youknow but shut up)

4. Streaking up and down a street (with no cops around)

5. 7 minutes in heaven (any couple you want)

6. drinking a disgusting concauction (name the ingrediants)

7. TALENT SHOW PEOPLE!! (your crazy talent adn make any character do it!)

8. Egging/T-P houses (oh this might be fun)

9. ouiji board (sounds like weegii or something, but yeah talking to spirits and junk)

10. random event of your choice that i forgot to name, throw it at us and we'll try oto make it work (this will be a long chapter ...


	16. AHOY READERS!

Amanda: *takes deep breath* GUESS WHAT O LOYAL READERS?!?!?

Avery: Amanda, do you find the need for dramatics necessary? Just tell them that new chapters are coming soo….. oops….

Amanda: Way to ruin my moment, Ave… but thank you for telling them. Yes, people! New chapters are on the way!!!! I know it's been a while, but I've been having major computer issues.

Olivia: You could say that again… you've gone through, like, two computers in the past four years.

Amanda: not my fault, Olivia. Hand-me-down computers are crap. Which is why, soon, I will be getting my own laptop which can connect to the internet!!!


	17. Chapter 15 Riku's Welcome Home Party

Chapter 15

Riku's Welcome Home Party…. FINALLY!!

Sora pulled Amanda into a corner away from everyone else and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, "I know you two grew up together. And I know how close you were."

Amanda covered Sora's hands with her own and nodded, "I'm fine, at least, I will be. The shock is still wearing off, I guess."

Sora nodded and lowered his face to hers. Amanda leaned her head against Sora's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oy! Lovebirds! Come out of the corner!" Riku called.

Sora sighed and kissed Amanda's temple, then led her back into the rest of the room. All the furniture had been shoved against the walls and Riku and Roxas were laying out a plastic sheet with different colored dots painted on it… that's right, folks. The gang is playing Twister!

"Host spins!" Axel cried. Avery, Cloud, and Amanda all looked at each other

"I'll do it," Avery sighed, and picked up the spinner board. Sora, Amanda, Cloud, Olivia, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, and Riku took their spots (pun intended) around mat as Avery called the first command, "Right hand red!"

Everyone scrambled to place their right hand on one of the red dots. Cloud and Sora got out right away because they were too slow.

"Left foot green!" was the next call. The game went on and on, until the last three players left were Seifer, Amanda, and Riku. Seifer had one arm stretched around Riku's waist, one leg twined around Amanda's arms, and his other arm and leg on the same dot. Riku was belly up in a bridge position, his nose even with Seifer's. One of his hands was him helping him balance because he had his elbow bent in a fashion where it centered on his back. One leg was thrown across Amanda's neck, and he was balanced on the tips of his toes so his other arm could stretch across the mat. Amanda was probably in the strangest contortion of all. She was halfway on her side, twisted at the waist. One leg was thrown into the corner and her other one was directly beneath her. One arm was woven between both Riku's and Seifer's legs, and her other one was thrown above her head.

"Left foot blue!" Avery called. Amanda moved her foot, and both Riku and Seifer collapsed. Amanda stood up and looked around.

"I guess Amanda is the winner," Avery said, passing the spinner to Amanda. She took Avery's spot, and Fuu, Rai, Avery, Roxas, Seifer, Riku, Axel, and Olivia took their places at the mat. Amanda called "left foot yellow", and there was a scramble to get to a yellow dot. Olivia and Roxas got eliminated, and the game continued. This round saw Fuu as the victor, and she suggested a punch break.

Everyone crowded around the snack table, filling up on chips, cookies, soda, and punch. Not to mention Full Throttle and Monster. (Oh, hyper teenagers celebrating Christmas and the homecoming of a beloved friend. What a party).

"I would suggest going to the park, but you all know remember what happened last time," Amanda cracked. Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

"We could… watch a movie, play flashlight tag, I don't know," Sora said.

"Hey! Let's watch the Andromeda Strain!" Amanda cried. A few people nodded and she raced upstairs to grab the movie. She came back down through the kitchen and turned the lights off entering the room. Roxas yelped and clutched Axel's arm, and Riku snickered. Amanda snuck around the outer edge of the room and gently grabbed the back of Fuu's neck. She screamed, and Olivia turned on a lamp. Right before the light turned on, Amanda dived behind an arm chair.

Everyone looked around for Amanda, who was crouched on the back of the chair. She launched herself onto Sora's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Amanda, I swear you are some sort of ninja," Sora gasped, staggering to his feet. Amanda smiled sweetly and stood up. She walked over to the DVD player, popped in the discs, and grabbed a huge pile of pillows and blankets to make a bed on the floor. She flopped onto the bed, and Avery grabbed the remote and pressed play. Everyone else grabbed a seat around the room. Fuu and Seifer snagged the big chair Amanda tackled Sora from (I feel the need to mention that Seifer and Kairi broke up), Rai sprawled out on the sofa, Olivia, Cloud, Axel, and Roxas crammed themselves onto the loveseat, and Avery and Riku joined Amanda and Sora on the floor.

The movie started as Olivia reached up and flicked the lamp off. Everyone settled in for the movie… the three hour long movie, I should mention. When the movie ended, it was close to midnight. Avery turned on the lights to reveal the sleeping forms of Riku, Fuu, Rai, Olivia, Cloud, Sora, Axel and Roxas.

"I didn't think the movie was that boring," Amanda commented.

"Oh, Amanda. You know it's not a boring movie. It's late and we've had an exciting day," Avery said. Seifer nodded in agreement.

Amanda shrugged and turned the TV off. Riku shifted in his sleep, his arm reaching out, looking for Avery. She went to sit next to Riku and put her hand in his. Seifer returned to Fuu and promptly fell asleep. Amanda sighed, turned out the lights and laid next to Sora, who slid his arm around her waist.

The next morning at around ten or so, Avery was the first one awake. She stumbled into the kitchen and got down the griddle for her special pancakes. Soon enough, the smell of the blueberry chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry toppings woke up the ten sleeping teens and drew them into the kitchen.

"Amanda or Cloud, could you make some scrambled eggs?" Avery asked, pouring more batter on the griddle. Amanda got out the pan and butter while Cloud started cracking eggs into a bowl. As the stove heated up, Amanda beat the eggs and added salt, pepper and milk. She poured the eggs into the pan and waited for the eggs to scramble. She dished the eggs onto plates while Avery flipped pancakes onto the same plates. Cloud rooted through the fridge and dug out the butter and whipped cream, sending them skittering down the length of the counter. Then he walked over to the pantry and did the same with the peanut butter and syrup. Everyone grabbed a plate and fixed up their breakfast


End file.
